Estas en mi Programación
by Irken Rocks
Summary: GLaDOS desarrollo un proyecto para crear órganos y tejido sintético y necesita de un conejillo de indias, y aunque no le guste no puede dejar de pensar en Wheatley para cumplir ese papel, pero tal vez hay algo más que solo interés científico. [Wheatley X GLaDOS] [Romance/ Comedia/ Lemon] [Chell: Solo mencionada]
1. Backup Programming

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusta la pareja de Wheatley y GLaDOS más que la de Wheatley y Chell, espero que mi historia sea de su agrado._

* * *

_**— Backup Programming —**_

**[Aperture Science, 8 meses antes de la activación de GLaDOS / Área de Programación]**

Gary y Gerald son dos de los mejores programadores de Aperture Science, y su único propósito en el proyecto GLaDOS es simple, "Crear al mayor Cretino de todos"

-¿Y que si no funciona?- exclama Gerald rascando su cabello rubio mientras observa a su compañero de cabello negro armando un núcleo.

-Es ridículo, llevamos meses trabajando en este pequeño- dice mientras señala el núcleo que tiene en sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero y si alguien lo desconecta, y si hay un fallo en el cableado y…-

-Sí, ya veo tu punto- responde Gary colocando el cristal ocular del núcleo y comenzando a atornillar la carcasa metálica –No te preocupes, instale un programa de respaldo y apoyo en el sistema, si por alguna razón falla el núcleo, este programa se iniciara en GLaDOS-

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta algo escéptico el rubio.

-Claro que lo estoy, ahora ayúdame a llevar esto a que lo instalen- agrega Gary levantando en sus manos al Núcleo de ojo azul que no para de observar todo a su alrededor.

**[Aperture Science actualmente / Sala principal de control]**

Los enormes tubos de cristal muestran distintos órganos de extraña apariencia, máquina y carne unida en perfecta sincronía, pulmones inhalando y exhalando oxigeno mientras partes azules en su superficie brillan al mismo ritmo de su respiración. Ojos con el globo ocular completamente negro y flotando a la deriva en aaquella sustancia conservante, Un cerebro mecánico y orgánico irradiando un brillo azulado de sus áreas cubiertas de cristal que cubren la maquinaria que lo hace funcionar.

Pero eso no es lo que le computadora denominada GLaDOS está observando, de entre todas sus creaciones de la que más se enorgullece es un simple y sencillo corazón sintético, palpitando a un ritmo constante y casi hipnótico.

El ojo amarillo de la computadora se fija en el pequeño corazón biomecánico por unos segundos más, su proyecto personal lleva ya un par de meses preparándose, pero aún le falta una cosa.

-Necesito un "Conejillo de Indias"- exclama la computadora poniendo su atención a los numerosos paneles con monitores que se acercan a ella.

Piensa en la solución más simple a su necesidad de un sujeto de pruebas, ATLAS y P-BODY podrían hacer de sujetos de prueba, pero sus habilidades sociales son erráticas y podrían llevar complicaciones en el proceso de transferencia. Las torretas son más obedientes, pero no tienen ningún tipo de núcleo de personalidad interno, ¡Un Núcleo! Pero la mayoría están dañados o defectuosos.

La mirada de GLaDOS desciende al suelo intentando buscar una solución, pero sin saber porque sus monitores le muestran los planos de un Núcleo en específico que le podría servir. La computadora gruñe un poco al ver el nombre en las hojas azules donde se muestran los esquemas.

-¿Ese Idiota?- exclama con disgusto mientras intenta alejar su mirada de los monitores, pero estos se ponen en su camino insistentemente

Los monitores le muestran una imagen algo simplista de la órbita de la luna y la tierra y con iconos bastante característicos de Aperture señalan a Wheatley y un satélite cuya trayectoria es marcada mostrando que pasara cerca del núcleo en menos de una hora.

-El viejo satélite de Aperture, no savia que siquiera funcionara aun- expresa GLaDOS mientras observa mejor aquella imagen.

La computadora observa los órganos sintéticos que creo y resignándose exclama un suspiro de mientras regresa su vista a los monitores.

**[Órbita Lunar]**

-*Suspiro* ¿Qué tal algo de música compañero?- exclama Wheatley

-¡Espacio!- responde el Núcleo que gira a su alrededor.

-Tomare eso como un "Si"- agrega el Núcleo azul mientras emite algunos sonidos de estática para después comenzar a transmitir una canción "Blue Moon por Elvis Presley" (watch?v=TRjqlbsLp1k)

Ya son 5 años de flotar en el espacio, 5 años de estar solo, 5 años de escuchar a su particular compañero de viaje. En todo ese tiempo ha pensado en lo que hiso, en lo que no debió hacer y lo que haría si pudiera regresar en el tiempo. Tal vez su riel no era tan malo como pensaba, ahora mismo le gustaría estar de regreso en Aperture, haciendo pruebas y recibiendo ordenes, aun si son de aquella maniaca de brillo amarillo.

-¿Espacio?- exclama el núcleo que orbita a Wheatley.

-Oh… no es nada compañero, es solo que bueno…-

-¿Espacio?-

-Extraño un poco el hogar sabes, la rutina, el olor a sala de pruebas limpia, ah… los viejos tiempos- dice con melancolía y añoro el núcleo azul.

-Espacio-

-Lo sé, lo sé, me lo merezco por ser un completo idiota-

Wheatley suspira mientras gira en su propio eje lentamente, a veces mira la tierra y piensa en lo que estará pasando allí abajo.

El núcleo azul se extraña y sorprende al ver como un satélite se acerca lentamente, casi no da credibilidad a su ojo.

-Eh chico ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunta Wheatley al núcleo que le orbita.

-¡ESPACIO!- Exclama con emoción el pequeño núcleo.

-No puede ser- dice Wheatley al ver el logotipo y nombre de Aperture Science en el satélite que comienza a desplegar dos brazos mecánicos -¿Aun funciona?-

Wheatley se altera un poco cuando uno de los brazos mecánicos lo toma y comienza a acercarle a una abertura en el casi desecho satélite.

-*Wow* Hey amigo ¡Vámonos!- exclam Wheatley tratando de llamar la atención del núcleo que le mira.

-Espacio-

-No digas eso, vamos, el hogar nos espera- dice ansioso el núcleo azul.

-Espacio-

-Ya veo, este es tu sueño, pues buena suerte amigo- dice algo melancólico

-Espacio-

-Yo también compañero *Sollozo* yo también-

El brazo mecánico termina de introducirlo dentro y el pequeño Wheatley comienza a observar todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno ¿Cómo se usa esto?- observando los cables y botones de colores que brillan a su alrededor.

-Comenzando programa de aterrizaje- exclama una voz.

-Genial-

-Fallo crítico, posible colisión, coordenadas no validas ¿Desea proceder?-

-"Claroooo, me apetece estrellarme contra la tierra"- responde con bastante sarcasmo el núcleo sintiendo un temblor en toda la estructura del satélite -¿Qué fue eso?- Exclama algo atemorizado el núcleo.

-Comentario sarcástico aceptado como respuesta, comenzando aterrizaje-

-No, espera ¡NOOOO!-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar._**


	2. I am Sorry

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado, recuerden comentar ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido._

* * *

_**— I am Sorry —**_

**[Aperture Science, Actualmente/ Sala de control]**

La estática y las señales de las estaciones cruzadas se han vuelto un sonido habitual en la gran habitación de GLaDOS, anuncios de comida rápida, sodas, música estruendosa y grosera sin ninguna clase y luego por fin, la misma estación que lleno de música aquella habitación el día anterior y el día anterior a ese.

-Bueno amigos, es un día bello aquí en Ciudad 9, el sol brilla, la protección civil parece haber tomado un descanso de las redadas a las casas, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- Aquella voz grave y serena, casi cálida se había vuelto la única compañía de GLaDOS últimamente, sin nadie con quien entablar una conversación, aquella voz era un alivio -Saben amigos, hoy en día no sabemos apreciar las cosas de la vida, esas pequeñas cosas que nos hacen sonreír, enfadar y todo un montón de sensaciones y terminamos alejándonos de aquellos a los que amamos, creo que es hora de algo de música, con ustedes "Maybe de The Ink Spots" (watch?v=pdvUx-8UsO8)-

La música la relaja, casi como si fuera parte de su programación, la letra de la canción la deja imaginar paisajes que solo están limitados por su creatividad e imaginación que suele usar al diseñar sus cámaras de pruebas.

-*Suspiro*- exclama la maquina dejándose llevar por aquella melodía de antaño.

Por su mente pasa la idea de cuánto tiempo mas tardara en descender el satélite donde el molesto Wheatley se encuentra.

**[Atmosfera Terrestre]**

-¡AAAAHHH!-

En los pocos segundos en que el satélite se introdujo en la atmosfera, la preocupación de Wheatley se transformó en desesperación y terror, su incesante sollozo es casi ahogado por el sonido del metal del satélite cediendo a la fuerza de atracción de la tierra.

-¡OH DIOS! Me retracto, déjame en el espacio, déjame en el espacio por favor- exclama con desesperación y casi al borde del llanto el núcleo de color azul.

-Orden no valida, punto de retorno sobrepasado, 30 segundos para colisión en coordenadas- responde con indiferencia la vos sintetizada del satélite.

-¿Era necesario lo de "Colisión"?-

-20 segundos-

-Oh Dios-

Si los núcleos pudieran desmayarse Wheatley ya lo habría hecho, en lugar de eso simplemente se apagó, es normal, su fuente de poder ya casi esta bacía. Y por un momento se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de tiempos mejores-

**[Aperture Science, 7 meses y 2 semanas antes de completar el proyecto GLaDOS]**

En ese entonces apenas lo avían colocado en su riel, solo se le permitía moverse por las líneas de ensamblaje para torretas, pero después de un incidente que implicaba un incendio y doce trabajadores heridos se le traslado a las oficinas de desarrollo.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero el Sr. Johnson siempre le sacaba de problemas con la misma frase "La ciencia Segura es para cobardes" pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada con tantas quejas.

El hombre que dirigía Wheatley por los pasillos era uno de los muchos oficinistas y programadores que trabajan en ese departamento. Las palabras de aquel hombre eran ignoradas por el núcleo azul que observaba a su alrededor, y en ese mismo momento, en una mirada rápida pudo ver por uno de los monitores algo que le dejo asombrado.

-Es hermosa- exclama Wheatley a espaldas de uno de los programadores que se sobresalta antes de girarse y ver el cristal ocular del núcleo observando el monitor de su ordenador.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- exclama algo confuso el científico de cabello negro y piel pálida mientras acomoda sus anteojos.

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Wheatley, soy nuevo aquí-responde el núcleo de manera animosa.

-Gusto en conocerte Wheatley, soy Doug, Doug Rattmann, y veo que te llamo la atención nuestro más nuevo proyecto-

Las palabras de Doug eran mudas para Wheatley, quien observaba en el monitor aquella máquina que los ingenieros construían en una sala anónima de las instalaciones, aquella que en un futuro estaba destinada a administrar todas las funciones de Aperture Science.

-Es tan bella, ¿Quién es, es un núcleo?, es demasiado grande para un núcleo, espera no le digas que dije eso, creerá que pienso que es gorda… yo solo quise decir que…-

-Tranquilo, aun no la activan, y no es núcleo, ella será la computadora central de toda la instalación- responde algo divertido el científico al ver como Wheatley comenzó a divagar.

-Oh gracias a dios, no quiero que piense que soy un Idiota o algo así *Risa nerviosa*-

-Y dime, ¿Qué eres? No te pareces a los otros núcleos que he visto- agrega Rattmann observando mejor a Wheatley.

-Oh, soy un núcleo, el Sr Johnson dice que soy especial, pero no creo que se refiera a ese clase de especial, sino al especial bueno, ósea que soy importante, aun no sé como pero…-

-¡RATTMANN!- Exclama una voz a través del monitor que muestra a un hombre con un rostro algo molesto, Doug toma un pequeño micrófono que acerca a sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- responde Rattman confuso.

-Otra vez tenemos problemas con la aceptación de Núcleos de personalidad-

-Voy enseguida, lo siento Wheatley, pero creo que nuestra conversación deberá esperar- dice disculpándose el científico mientras se marcha lo más rápido que puede.

Wheatley se queda observando unos momentos más el monitor, aquella carcasa blanca que cubre la forma de GLaDOS le parece de lo más elegante, tan bella, con tanta clase.

**[Aperture Science, Actualmente/ En algún lado del área de Pruebas en Viejo Aperture]**

-Mmm… glados… em… eh, ¡EH! ¡OH DIOS!- Wheatley despierta suspendido en el aire sobre un abismo que parece no tener fin, solo cuatro cables del satélite que yace incrustado entre bigas de metal impiden que caiga en aquel agujero negro.

-Esto nunca termina- exclama asustado el núcleo azul y el sonido y la visión de un brazo mecánico saliendo de entre las paredes y acercándose no le relajan demasiado –Gracias a Dios, ya era hora, ahora tómame con cuidado y… oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunta el núcleo al ver que la pinza mecánica le pasa y asciende un poco más hasta colocar los cables entre sus afiladas hojas

-Ten cuidado con eso, es lo único que evita que cae… ¡AAAHH!- el movimiento que provoca el primer cable cortado asusta a Wheatley que observa como solo otros 3 cables le sostienen –Dios no, lo siento, en serio lo siento, siento lo de la patata, solo… solo ten piedad por favor-

GLaDOS observa en un monitor como Wheatley pide perdón de manera desesperada y aterrada, esa demostración de miedo y arrepentimiento le produce un tremendo placer, suspira decidiendo que el núcleo ha tenido suficiente

Wheatley suspira al ver como la pinza se aleja un poco de los cables y un panel se acomoda debajo de el para intentar tomarlo con cuidado.

-Oh, gracias, gracias, savia que Chell debía seguir por aquí, es decir, ¿Quién más me perdonaría?- esas últimas palabras provocaron que el panel se detenga y regrese a su posición de forma abrupta y que la pinza vuelva a cortar otro de los cables provocando que Wheatley entre en pánico de nuevo.

GLaDOS observa el monitor, escucha las suplicas de Wheatley, su voz llena de terror y desesperación, pero aquellas palabras que dijo, cuando el menciono a la muda, eso la hiso sentirse extraña, furiosa, frustrada, indignada y algo… algo triste, todo eso en uno solo momento.

Wheatley observa a su alrededor al notar que nada sucede, se pregunta si le perdono de nuevo, ahora sabe que no es Chell, pero ¿Por qué GLaDOS le trajo de vuelta? Pero una sola acción le viene a la mente.

-Lo sien… ¡AAAAHHH!- sus disculpas son tragadas por un eco al comenzar a caer, su llanto sintetizado se escucha por cada rincón de Aperture -¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Voy a morir, voy a morir-

El núcleo comienza a golpear distintos paneles sueltos, bigas y estructuras difícilmente de pie, esto era el antiguo Aperture, de cuando Chell derroto a GLaDOS por primera vez y hay estructuras a medio caer que ceden con el impacto de Wheatley en ellas.

Por fin aquella caída termina en un foso lleno de agua, una de las tuberías debió romperse, apenas si puede mantenerse activado, los daños a su estructura son graves, y su cristal ocular esta astillado y roto en algunas áreas dejando ver su interior lleno de circuitos chispeantes y cables desgastados.

"Así termina, así de fácil. Moriré en donde viví casi toda mi vida, que trágico, tengo… tengo que decirlo, por lo menos para hacer algo, una sola palabra Wheatley, dilo, dilo, qué más da si ya vamos a morir"

-Lo siento- exclama en un tono casi inaudible antes de apagarse y que su brillo azul cese.

Un brazo mecánico sale de entre los paneles cercanos y toma el maltratado núcleo con delicadeza y se lo lleva

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar._**


	3. New Improved

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_En serio espero les haya gustado el anterior capitulo y aunque suene repetitivo,_ _me gustaría invitarles a **Comentar**, porque de eso vive un escritor, de las opiniones de sus lectores. Dicho eso los dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

_**— New Improved —**_

Su visión es borrosa y las pocas imágenes que logra diferenciar son brazos mecánicos moviéndose sobre él y luces segadoras, va y viene de un estado de reposo algo extraño, no es como antes, es diferente.

-¿Cómo va la aceptación de los órganos y el tejido?- aquella voz seria, y estricta, esa voz.

-Aceptación de órganos a un 97%, aceptación de tejidos a un 95%, se recomienda más pruebas y observación en el sujeto- responde aquella voz genérica que usan casi todas las computadoras de Aperture.

-No hay tiempo, ¿cuál es el índice de éxito en el proceso si se repite?- aun en su estado puede notar la desesperación en la voz de GLaDOS.

-El índice de éxito del sujeto fue de un 97% se calcula un 89% de éxito en un segundo intento tan apresurado-

"¿De qué están hablando?" se pregunta Wheatley al escuchar esas palabras, intenta rodar pero siente como si algo limitara que tanto puede girar, su vista sigue fija en las luces segadoras.

-El riesgo es aceptable, comienza el proceso- ordena GLaDOS.

Wheatley comienza a sentir como aquella sensación de reposo se apodera de, él una vez más y sin poder evitarlo la obscuridad se apodera de todo.

**[Aperture Science, 10 horas después de la activación de GLaDOS/ Sala de Mantenimiento]**

-Bueno ¿y que si mato a todos los humanos en las instalaciones?, creo que aun puedo hacer que cambie, ¿No crees Gary?- pregunta Wheatley a un cadáver que yace a su lado con una bata blanca.

-¿Nada? Ok, pues creo que lo intentare de todos modos, ¿Qué tan mal puede ir?- dice nervioso el núcleo mientras se aleja por su riel dejando aquel cadáver.

-Bien, tranquilo Wheatley, las mujeres pueden oler el miedo, ¿O eran los perros?- se dice a sí mismo el núcleo azul mientras pasa por algunas cámaras de pruebas -¿Qué tal nena?, vi que estabas sola y quise pasar a saludar mmm… Na, es demasiado, Oye, tus sensor ocular es lo más bello que eh visto… demasiado cursi, ¿Qué tal si tú y yo cruzamos cables y vemos algunas pruebas? ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ver pruebas?... demasiado directo- en su distracción el pequeño núcleo choca contra una pared sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Casi lo tenía- Dice sacudiéndose -bueno será mejor que improvise, a las chicas les gusta eso, creo que debí de leer algo más que una revista antes de hacer esto-

La oficinas antes de llegar a la sala de GLaDOS ya están limpias de cualquier cadáver o rastro de un cuerpo humano, no valía la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, de que servía cuando todo ya estaba hecho.

Wheatley se acerca a un ventanal que da a la sala principal donde GLaDOS yace instalada en medio de todo, el núcleo observa a aquella computadora unos minutos antes de notar como otro núcleo de un color marrón se acerca GLaDOS.

-No pudimos encontrar a Rattmann señora- exclama con arrepentimiento el núcleo.

-Ya veo- es lo único que dice GLaDOS.

-Mmm… una mujer paciente y comprensiva, valla que si… eh ¿Qué es eso?- exclama Wheatley al ver como una pinza mecánica toma al núcleo y lo arranca de su riel para luego aplastarlo en un solo segundo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Oh valla… mmm… tal vez sea mejor que regrese luego… sí creo que sería mejor, cuando este de mejor humor- se dice a sí mismo el núcleo antes de marcharse a las cámaras de conservación de sujetos de prueba.

**[Aperture Science Actualmente/ Sala de experimentos]**

Ese irritante zumbido es imposible de ignorar, y es lo que hace a Wheatley abrir sus ojos, sus quejidos aumenta gradualmente conforme recupera por completo la conciencia.

-Mi cabeza- exclama quejándose, y esas simples palabras hacen reaccionar a Wheatley que se pone de pie de inmediato dejando la mesa metálica en la que se encontraba recostado.

Al mirar hacia abajo ve sus piernas, piernas que apenas pueden sostenerlo, no se han acostumbrado a sostener un peso sobre ellas y aun no se sincronizan bien con la mente de su dueño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- exclama algo asustado mientras mira su cuerpo, cerca nota un panel con un espejo y sin dudar camina de manera esforzada asía aquel objeto reflejante -¿Pero que…?-

Wheatley se queda impresionado al ver su nuevo "Cuerpo" un cuerpo completo, piernas, brazos, manos, cabeza, cuello, ojos, aunque estos son de color azul, el resto del globo ocular era completamente negro, cabello castaño y piel, piel pálida, pero no exageradamente. Se alegró de ver que no estaba desnudo, lleva un saco gris con coderas de pana azul y dos detalles en el área de las costillas también en azul, debajo tenía una camisa de vestir gris con el cuello algo desarreglado, pantalones grises y zapatazos negros (Para una mejor descripción ver mi cuenta de DevianART, el enlace se encuentra en mi perfil)

Wheatley se quedó observando su nueva apariencia por unos minutos más, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque la imagen en el espejo era algo borrosa no lo era demasiado como para no verla bien.

-Soy endemoniadamente bello- dice para sí mismo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al intentar regresar a la camilla de metal sintió como sus piernas se esforzaban para moverlo, aun no puede controlarlas del todo y es difícil usar algo que nunca tuvo, apoyándose en algunas mesas metálicas logro regresar a la camilla y sentarse en el borde.

Analizo cada sensación, cada nueva cosa que su cuerpo poseía, y luego una idea, una sola idea logro sacarle de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto al aire esperando a escuchar aquella voz fría.

No recibió una respuesta, ni un comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera un insulto, nada más que silencio, aún recuerda las palabras de GLaDOS, "Riesgo" el ojiazul se esforzó por levantarse y ordenar a sus piernas mantenerse de pie, las cuales obedecieron difícilmente.

La puerta estaba abierta, no dudo en salir, al pasar el umbral se vio en un pasillo que parecía no acabar, avían algunas luces parpadeando, eso era más inquietante, ella nunca dejaría que algo así sucediera en sus instalaciones.

-Emm… ¿Glados?- exclama Wheatley algo inseguro.

Wheatley se altera al escuchar algunos objetos golpear el suelo en una de las salas al fondo del pasillo, algo temeroso junto el valor que pudo y comenzó a caminar apoyándose en la pared para ayudar a sus aun primerizas piernas.

Conforme avanza sus piernas comienzan a adaptarse al peso de su dueño, ajustando la fuerza y la resistencia con que deben actuar a cada paso, pronto logran mantener de pie a Wheatley que ahora solo se apoya a la pared levemente y solo por temor a caer.

La puerta de la sala está a medio abrir, con algo de esfuerzo el ojiazul aparta una de las partes de la puerta para poder entrar, todo está obscuro y por ello tropieza con un objeto metálico en el suelo que provoca un horrible eco que lastima los sensible oídos de Wheatley que intenta taparlos con su mano para aminorar el dolor y la molestia.

Cuando el eco se detiene Wheatley abre sus ojos que cerro por reflejo y su cuerpo se torna rígido del temor al ver dos ojos brillantes y amarillos observándole desde las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclama aquella voz seria, fría y esta vez llena de furia.

-Emm… yo… yo…- "Dile la verdad, no es buena idea hacerla enojar" piensa Wheatley mientras intenta retroceder un poco -Yo solo quería ver si estabas bien-

-… NO, no estoy bien- después de decir eso, las luces de toda la habitación se encendieron y la visión que llego a los nuevos ojos de Wheatley le horrorizo, alrededor avía restos de Núcleos destrozados y torretas desgarradas en pedazos, pero cuando el ojiazul vio a GLaDOS aquella visión se centró solo en ella.

Ante el yacía una mujer joven, de piel pálida, cabello corto de color blanquizco, ojos como los de él, pero de iris amarilla, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio larga que llega hasta sus rodillas, con el área izquierda del pecho de color negra, pantalones grises como la bata y botas grisáceas, debajo de la bata lleva un suéter de cuello de tortuga gris que cubre su nuevo y delicado cuello femenino.

-¿Qué?- pregunta GLaDOS al ver como la mirada de Wheatley se torna boba.

-Oh, yo solo… te… te ves bien- responde el ojiazul algo nervioso, su mirada se fue asía otra dirección impidiendo que vea el sonrojo en el rostro de GLaDOS que debido a su nueva piel se hiso notar.

Wheatley lentamente volvió su mirada a la joven mujer frente a él y noto una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, casi sin poder controlarlo el ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia GLaDOS que se extrañó y trato de retroceder sosteniéndose de algunas mesas cercanas.

-¿Qué haces? Detente, no te acerques- ordena la ojiamarillo llegando hasta la última mesa que estaba lejos de la pared más cercana.

GLaDos observo a su alrededor, pero cuando decidió ver cuán cerca se encontraba el castaño se exalto un poco al tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta Wheatley tocando la mejilla derecha de la nerviosa mujer que solo aparta la mano de él y se cubre con su propia mano.

-No fue nada, solo un fallo en el proceso de aceptación de tejidos, eso es todo, solo un fallo que me deformo por completo- dice molesta y con la mirada baja.

-Bueno yo creo que te ves bien- asegura el ojiazul con una sonrisa logrando que Glados se sonroje de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te acercaste tanto?- pregunta la ojiamarilla intentando evitar el silencio.

-Bueno… no puedo ver muy bien, mis ojos me duelen un poco- responde Wheatley mientras masajea sus parpados.

-Creo que no soy la única con un fallo en la aceptación de tejidos, tu cuerpo debió intentar rechazar los ojos, ayúdame a llegar a la camilla- ordena Glados con un tono más serio.

Wheatley acomoda el brazo izquierdo de Glados detrás de su cuello y la toma de la cintura, un leve rubor se forma en el rostro de ambos al sentir aquel contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Con cuidado Wheatley deja a Glados en el borde de la camilla de metal y se sienta junto a ella, la ojiamarilla toma una caja metálica cromada de una mesa cercana y la abre, dentro hay corbatas y anteojos variados.

-Esto te ayudara con tu vista, el daño debería detenerse si no fuerzas tus ojos y crear unos nuevos tardaría mucho, no quiero tenerte por aquí golpeándote con todo- dice con algo de cinismo la ojiamarilla mientras le pone los lentes a Wheatley.

Wheatley nota la notable mejora, sus ojos producen un extraño sonido al ajustarse a los lentes y mejorar la vista, no tarda en notar el rostro de Glados, se ve aún más hermosa de lo que antes podía ver, pero tiene una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el ojiazul al notar como Glados muerde su labio inferior.

-No es nada- responde algo apresurada, su voz revela su obvia mentira, su espalda la está matando, su estructura ósea de aleación de metales aun no es completamente estable ni aceptada por el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Enserio? Porque te ves al…- Wheatley intenta darle una palmadita en la espalda a Glados, pero esta se altera mucho al sentir el movimiento a su alrededor.

-¡No me toques!- grita algo alterada la ojiamarilla provocando confusión en Wheatley.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es mi espalda, me duele- Responde algo tímida la chica de cabello blanco.

-Es eso, bueno, puede que aún no estés acostumbrada a tu cuerpo, a mí me dolían las piernas cuando vine hasta aquí y ahora mírame- asegura el ojiazul sonriendo.

Glados sabe que ese dolor no desaparecerá si no se recarga contra algo en esa posición, para que su espalda se acostumbre a su peso y figura. Sin decir nada más la ojiamarilla recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Wheatley que le supera en altura por algunos centímetros, el dolor aminora rápidamente provocando que Glados sonría satisfecha.

Wheatley se mantiene estático y su cuerpo completamente tenso, aquella repentina acción de la ojiamarilla lo dejo petrificado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas más que visible.

-Emm… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dice Wheatley algo nervioso.

-¿Qué?- responde Glados con bastante frialdad.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué me trajiste devuelta?- la pregunta la dijo rápido y sin rodeos, no quería alargar eso más de lo necesario.

-Necesitaba un conejillo de indias, y solo tú eras compatible con el proceso de transferencia- responde Glados sin ninguna delicadez.

Aquella respuesta hiso sentir de la peor manera al ojiazul, un conejillo de indias, eso es lo que era para Glados, nada más que un conejillo de indias.

-Ya veo, ¿Y ahora qué?- agrega Wheatley intentando disimular su molestia.

-Mientras te mantengas callado y no provoques problemas no te arrojare al incinerador- esta vez Wheatley no sintió temor, solo molestia, así de fácil ella era capaz de deshacerse de él, en un solo movimiento estaba dispuesta a eliminarlo. En ese momento se le ocurrieron docenas de cosas para decirle a Glados, docenas de cosas para hacerle, pero de sus labios solo una palabra.

-Entiendo- respondió Wheatley alejando a Glados y levantándose de la camilla. La ojimarrilla quedo confusa por aquella acción y observo como el ojiazul se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Glados casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Iré a ver el lugar, 5 años es mucho tiempo, tengo ciertos lugares a los que quiero ir- responde el castaño antes de retirarse y dejar a Glados sola en aquella habitación.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar.**_


	4. Ghosts from the Past

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_Bueno, como siempre los invito a comentar para que pueda saber su opinión de este fic y sobre mi trabajo en general, sin más aquí el nuevo capítulo._

* * *

_**— Ghosts from the Past —**_

**[Aperture Science hace 28 años/ En algún lugar del viejo Aperture]**

Wheatley observa aquel científico de cabello desarreglado, barba frondosa y ropa descuidada, el núcleo sabe porque este hombre se esconde entre las paredes de Aperture, GLaDOS le busca, y sea lo que sea que ella quiere no debe ser bueno para él.

Doug Rattmann lleva semanas escondido en una pequeña sala que servía para guardar ordenadores descompuestos que ahora le sirven para calentar latas de comida.

-Emm… ¿Doug?- exclama Wheatley interrumpiendo al desarreglado hombre que rallaba las paredes con mensajes aleatorios.

-¿Qué sucede?- responde Rattmannn mientras se recarga contra la pared y se deja caer junto a un Cubo de compañía.

-Eh pensado que tal vez deberías salir de aquí, no creo que sea seguro para ti- exclama Wheatley observando el estado de la habitación y las latas de comida en el suelo.

-No, aun no, debo esperar, sería inútil tratar de salir, ella me encontraría y acabaría conmigo, debo esperar- responde casi desvariando.

-Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberíamos conseguirte algo más que solo frijoles y carne enlatada, creo que en la cafetería hay algo de café y algunas frutas deshidratadas, incluso agua- asegura Wheatley mirando como el científico se levanta del suelo y le susurra algo al cubo de compañía.

-Está bien, vamos- dice Rattmann a Wheatley mientras sale por una puerta.

-Ok…., eso fue raro- exclama el núcleo antes de seguir al científico para que las cámaras no lo detecten.

**[Aperture Science, Actualmente/ Área de preservación de sujetos en Viejo Aperture]**

El ojiazul observa como las plantas y la naturaleza se ha apoderado de casi toda estructura semi estable que hay, su camino termina abruptamente pues delante suyo solo hay un abismo donde solía haber mas suelo, un abismo hacia un rio de agua contaminada y allí, suspendida por un gancho mecánico esta lo que queda de la habitación de reposo de Chell.

Hay más cámaras alrededor, cientos de ellas, pero ninguna contiene a un solo ser humano con vida, solo había suficiente energía como para mantenerla a ella viva, a ella y a nadie más.

-Como me gustaría decirte que lo siento, siento lo que hice- dice al aire el ojiazul ignorando que algunas de las cámaras de seguridad aun funcionan y es observado por GLaDOS que termina de arrojar los restos de aquellas maquinas que destrozo en su arranque de ira.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese inútil allí?- pregunta al aire como si esperara una respuesta, al arrojar el ultimo trozo de metal al incinerador de su habitación, la ojiamarrilla se acerca a los monitores pasando la carcasa que alguna vez fue su cuerpo.

-Fuiste la única que confió en mí, la única que me ayudo y que no pensaba que era un patán, o un inútil y ahora ya no estas- continua el ojiazul observando aquella frágil estructura de metal y paneles.

Glados siente una presión en su pecho al escuchar el tono de voz de Wheatley, está lleno de arrepentimiento, sincero y puro arrepentimiento, no temor como el que tenía cuando suplico antes de caer al abismo, la ojiamarilla clava sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos mientras continua escuchando al ojiazul.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me ha pasado por la cabeza como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, solamente marcharnos y salir de aquí. Eso es lo que debí hacer desde el principio, pero deje que mi egoísmo me ganara, quería ser el que manda por una vez y ahora estoy aquí solo, y con esa psicópata insensible y manipuladora-

En ese instante los ojos amarillos brillante de GLaDOS se tornaron rojos, sin esperar ni un segundo se acercó a lo que solía ser su cuerpo y desconecto uno de los cables que la unía a toda la instalación, una conexión se abrió en la parte trasera de su cuello y se reconecto al sistema.

-Así que eso piensas de mi ¿Eh?- la voz llena de ira de la ojiamarilla resonaba por toda el área de cámaras de reposo, el ojiazul se alteró al escuchar la voz de glados y aún más cuando vio como el gancho que sostenía lo único que tenia de Chell empezaba a abrirse para dejar caer todo al rio de agua toxica.

-¿Qué haces? ¡NO!- exclamo Wheatley.

-El pasado debe ser olvidado, la ciencia es sobre avanzar, y esto de encerrarte en el pasado no te hará bien- responde Glados sin disimular su satisfacción por la molestia del ojiazul.

Wheatley mira a su alrededor y ve una caja de cableado, sin dudar la abre y toma uno de los cables que usa para conectarse a si mismo al sistema de la misma manera que GLaDOS.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- cuestiona Glados al ver las acciones del ojiazul.

-No te dejare hacer eso- responde Wheatley deteniendo la pinza y haciendo que esta vuelva a sostener con fuerza aquella semi-destrozada estructura.

-No puedes detenerme, no tienes el suficiente poder de procesamiento, tu cuerpo no lo soportara y morirías- explica Glados que provoca que la pinza empieza a abrirse de nuevo.

-No me importa- exclama el ojiazul con furia mientras provoca que la pinza actué como él quiere, pero eso le obliga a ponerse de rodillas por el dolor punzante que invade su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, ahora detente idiota, o te mataras- asegura Glados mientras ve con algo de nervios como el ojiazul se reincorpora difícilmente.

-No, no lo hare- responde Wheatley a las palabras de glados.

La ojiamarilla vuelve a enviar la orden a la pinza para liberar la antigua habitación de reposo de Chell, pero Wheatley vuelve a mandar su propia señal, esta vez el dolor le hace arrodillarse en el suelo y comenzar a toser, al abrir los ojos el ojiazul ve como algunas gotas de sangre caen desde su nariz.

-Eres un necio, morirás si no te detienes- las palabras de Glados esta vez están cargadas de preocupación al ver como la sangre del ojiazul cae al suelo.

-A ti que te importa, de todos modos estas dispuesta a desacerté de mí en cualquier momento- aquella expresión en el rostro de Wheatley, tanta ira, tanto odio, logra molestar aún más a Glados que se pregunta porque a él le importa tanto la muda, ella ya no está, esa atención debería ser para ella no para la muda. Aquel pensamiento altera un poco a Glados que sacude su cabeza intentando aclarar su mente.

-Como quieras, quédate con tu estúpido pasado- exclama GLaDOS con molestia deteniendo su esfuerzo por abrir las pinzas.

Wheatley sonríe mientras se desconecta aquel cable de su cuello y limpia su nariz con su mano, mientras se reincorpora el sonido de los megáfonos activándose de nuevo le inquieta.

-Por cierto, Mentí- exclama Glados al hacer que la pinza suelte aquella frágil estructura que cae al rio de agua toxica -Ahora regresa aquí y ponte a trabajar-

Wheatley observa como lo único que tenia de Chell se hunde en aquel rio toxico para nunca regresar, los ojos azules del castaño observan esa escena mientras sus puños se cierran en un intento de contener su ira.

-No te quedes allí inútil, regresa y ayúdame a preparar las pruebas- exclama de manera exigente la ojiamarilla por los megáfonos.

Whetaly levanta la mirada y observa las cámaras de seguridad a su alrededor, Glados puede sentir el odio en la mirada del ojiazul que toma una roca cercana y la lanza directo asta una de las cámaras antes de marcharse.

"Eso le enseñara" piensa para sí misma la ojiamarilla mirando las demás cámaras de seguridad que observan como Wheatley se marcha del área de cámaras de conservación. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pregunta la voz interna de GLaDOS.

-Eso no importa, está hecho- responde Glados a sí misma.

"Eso no cambia que te hiso sentir mal como se disculpaba con ella"

-Ella no estaba aquí, se fue, la deje ir-

"Aun así dejaste que te afectara y ahora te odia, ¿Eso es lo que querías?"

-Eso le enseñara una lección, lo superara- asegura Glados con la mirada baja.

"Sigue diciéndote eso, en algún momento te convencerás, pero sabes que lo hiciste porque él no se disculpó así contigo, porque él se arrepintió de lo que le hiso a ella y a ti solo te teme"

Glados se sienta en una silla de oficina que hiso traer a su habitación y giro mientras pensaba en ello, en realidad dejo que le afectara eso, dejo que las palabras de Wheatley la afectaran.

Wheatley camina por los maltratados pasillos llenos de plantas y ramas de Viejo Aperture, un no puede creer lo que ella hiso, fue bajo, incluso para sus estándares. Sus pies golpean algo en el suelo y al mirar para ver que es la vieja y distintiva carcasa de un Núcleo.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo le queda antes de que GLaDOS decida que ya no le sirve para nada y se deshaga de él, tal vez lo arroje aquí, entre los restos del viejo Aperture, entre maleza y ramas para que se pudra.

-Si así voy a terminar, me asegurare de que no se olvide de mí- dice con furia el ojiazul mientras apresura su paso -Voy a mostrarle lo que el pequeño y débil Wheatley puede hacer-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	5. Who's the boss now?

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

_**— Who's the boss now? —**_

**[Aperture Science, Actualmente/ Sala de control (habitación de Glados)]**

-Esto es muy cómodo- exclama Glados algo sorprendida mientras gira sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama que hiso traer.

La ojiamarilla levanta la mirada para ver lo vacía que se ve la habitación, solo una silla de oficina de terciopelo blanco sobre plástico ligeramente menos blanco, y una pequeña mesa de metal. Desde que retiro su antiguo cuerpo el lugar se ve de lo más solitario y enorme.

Glados masajea su cuello, el cable que la conecta a las instalaciones es algo incómodo, no le deja recostarse boca arriba en su cama, solo de costado, en su aburrimiento se sienta en su cama sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho y recostando su barbilla en estas.

Si se concentra puede llegar a escuchar el sonido de Atlas y P-Body abriendo portales en alguna de las salas de pruebas que diseño hace unos segundos mientras intentaba olvidar lo sucedido con Wheatley y aquella vieja habitación de reposo.

-Él lo superara ¿Cierto?- exclama esperando una respuesta de su propia mente, pero no recibe nada.

La ojiamarilla se deja caer en su cama de costado y con fuerza toma entre sus brazos una de las almohadas color blanco quirúrgico de su cama y sumerge su rostro en la tela sintética e hipo alergénica.

**[Viejo Aperture, área de embalaje y empaquetado]**

Wheatley se mueve entre los enormes y extensos pasillos formados por los estantes llenos de cajas, en el suelo yacen algunos drones de embalaje desechos, aun con algunas cajas en sus manos, trabajaron hasta que su fuente de energía se agotó. ( art/Aperture-Science-Therapy-Droid-169991559/ usar este enlace en Devaintart o ir a mis favoritos en mi perfil de Deviantart)

El ojiazul cuida cada paso que da debido a los restos de los robots de embalaje y las raíces que se extienden por todo el lugar, una de las cajas llama la atención de Wheatley que se acerca al dron que la sostiene.

Dentro encuentra una gran cantidad de bastones plásticos blancos con una barra metálica sobresaliente, el ojiazul toma una de los bastones y aprieta un botón táctil que activa el artilugio, una descarga llena la barra metálica que comienza a brillar con un aura azul mientras produce un zumbido.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- exclama Wheatley con una sonrisa mientras analiza la caja en donde lleva las especificaciones, "Barra Teser de Aperture Science, desde 400 voltios a 40,000"

Wheatley sonríe mientras apaga la barra eléctrica y la analiza entre sus manos, 400 voltios son suficientes para un humano, pero se pregunta cuanto se necesitara para un androide.

-¿500, 600, 1000?- se pregunta a si mismo sin dejar de sonreír.

**[Aperture Science/ Habitación de GLaDOS]**

La ojiamarlla observa sentada a la orilla de su cama un Cubo de pruebas que coloco en el centro de la habitación, el simple cubo solo hace que el resto se vea más vacío aun, Glados toma en sus manos un recuadro que uno de los Drones de embalaje de Aperture le trajo de las oficinas.

Una simple imagen de un paisaje, un campo y unas colinas verdes, se supone que debería relajarla, pero solo le produce indiferencia, con bastante descuido arroja el recuadro a la cama, aquella imagen no le transmite ninguna sensación de paz.

-Tal vez mas cubos- exclama levantando una ceja intentando visualizar donde colocar más de los cubos de pruebas.

Wheatley mira el bastón de electrochoques en su mano, está justo afuera de la habitación de GLaDOS, ya lleva allí unos minutos, aun no logra acumular el suficiente valor o ira para seguir adelante. Pero debe hacerlo, es lo que él quiere, ella merece ser castigada, se repite a si mismo.

Antes de irse para atrás decide actuar, esconde el bastón detrás suyo mientras entra a la habitación de paredes blancas y allí la ve, como si nada, sentada en su cama observando un cubo de pruebas.

-Por fin llegaste, ya te habías tardado- exclama Glados sin voltear a ver al ojiazul que le observa con la mirada obscurecida por una sombra.

-Sí, siento el retraso- responde Wheatley bastante tranquilo –Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

-Nada, recordé que eres un inútil seguramente hubieras arruinado cualquier tarea que te asignara- responde Glados sin delicadeza o cuidado.

Wheatley muerde su labio inferior intentando contenerse, siente como su mano aprieta el mango del bastón de electrochoques, y con su pulgar presiona el botón táctil del artilugio.

-Siempre me menos precias- dice el ojiazul mientras camina lentamente hacia Glados que levanta una ceja mientras observa como Whetaley se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Glados extrañada, ese tono de voz no es regular en el ojiazul.

-Nunca me has tomado en serio, ni siquiera cuando me hice con el control de las instalaciones, tu solo me insultaste- La mirada de Wheatley se llenaba con más ira con cada paso que daba -Mataste a Doug, intentaste matarme a mí, y me quitaste lo único que tenia de ella-

Glados se levanta de su cama un poco alterada, por primera vez se siente nerviosa con la forma en que Wheatley le mira, presiente que algo no está bien.

-Detente allí, no te acerques más- ordena la ojiamarilla mientras retrocede.

-¿Porque?, tu misma lo dijiste, soy el pequeño e inofensivo Wheatley, el inútil Wheatley- exclama el ojiazul ya a solo unos pasos de Glados.

La ojiamarilla topa con la pared y comienza a sentir desesperación, intenta llamar a los paneles para que dejen entrar algunas torretas, pero estos no responden, sus nervios, sus nuevas emociones humanas interfieren con todo.

Glados se pega a la pared cuando el rostro de Whetaley se acerca tanto que puede sentir su aliento y ver el centro de sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta nerviosa la ojiamarilla

Whetaley se queda callado y retrocede un poco para der espacio a Glados que suspira de alivio, pero su tranquilidad no es permanente, sus ojos apenas detectan como el brazo que Wheatley mantenía detrás de él se mueve y después un dolor intenso inicia en su pecho para luego quedar a obscuras.

-No puedo ver- exclama Glados llena de nervios mientras intenta levantarse del suelo sin éxito, pues sus brazos no le responden como deberían.

-Parece que 1500 voltios produce fallos en estos nuevos cuerpos- exclama Wheatley con un tono de voz malicioso mientras observa a Glados esforzándose por reincorporarse -Creo que tomare esto un momento- Wheatley toma el cable conectado al cuello de la ojiamarilla y lo desconecta sin ningún cuidado y de manera brusca provocando que ella suelte un grito de dolor.

La visión de glados no permanece obscurecida mucho tiempo más, pronto las imágenes regresan, y al levantar la mirada ve una sonrisa en el rostro de Wheatley que le inquieta.

-¿Qué haces?- exclama Glados al ver como Wheatley sonríe, este no dice nada, solo conecta el cable en sus manos a su cuello provocando que todas las luces parpadeen.

-Es bueno estar de nuevo a cargo- la sonrisa de Wheatley no desparece al ver como Glados se levanta apoyándose en la orilla de su cama.

-Eres un idiota, no puedes hacerme esto- dice molesta la ojiamarilla manteniéndose apenas de pie.

-Bueno, ya lo hice y es hora de que alguien te enseñe una lección- responde el ojiazul antes de tomar a Glados del cuello con fuerza, no lo suficiente como para asfixiarla, pero lo necesario para mantenerla quieta.

-¿Qué te crees?- dice con dificultad la ojiamarilla-

-Siempre me tratas como a una mierda, es lo único que sabes hacer. Tratar a los demás como basura para agrandar tu ego, pensaba que eras hermosa antes de todo esto, ahora veo que no eres más que un monstruo sin sentimientos- Wheatley acerca el bastón eléctrico al rostro de Glados iluminando sus ojos amarillos con el resplandor azul que el bastón despide.

La ojiamarilla está más concentrada en procesar las últimas palabras de Wheatley que en el bastón de electrochoques que esta peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

-¿Tú piensas que soy hermosa?- cuestiona Glados confundiendo al ojiazul por aquella pregunta en ese preciso momento.

-Sí, lo creí por un tiempo, pero veo que no eres más que alguien cruel y sádica, debería freírte el cerebro, deberi…- las palabras de Wheatley se interrumpen cuando siente como las manos de Glados lo toman del cuello de su camisa y lo acercan para unir sus labios con los de ella.

El ojiazul intenta apartar sus labios de aquel beso, pero solo logra despegarse algunos milímetros, pero es el espacio suficiente para hablar con claridad.

-¿Qué haces?- exclama Wheatley confundido y aun tratando de apartarse de Glados que se aferra a él y le ala para acercarle.

-No se *Beso* no puedo evitarlo *beso* no quiero evitarlo- responde Glados entre los besos que le entrega al ojiazul.

Wheatley deja caer el bastón de electrochoques y por un momento se deja llevar tomando a Glados de la cintura y acercándola a él. Pero no tarda en reaccionar y con un solo empujón logra zafarse finalmente de las manos de Glados.

-No, no hare esto, no te daré gusto- exclama Whaetley frotando sus labios con su mano intentando quitar aquella sensación de su boca.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que tú también quieres hacerlo- cuestiona Glados.

-Tu… tu no sabes nada, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- las palabras de Wheatley están llenas de nervios y frustración.

Glados sonríe mientras señala a la entrepierna del ojiazul que al bajar la mirada nota un bulto en su pantalón, aquel beso logro estimular su nueva anatomía humana.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta algo alterado y confuso el ojiazul.

-Hice estos cuerpos anatómicamente correctos, eso quiere decir que cuentan con cada característica física y biológica- responde Glados -Ahora continuemos con esto-

-¡No!, vine aquí para castigarte, no para acostarme contigo- asegura Wheatley molesto y frustrado.

-Creme, yo no quiero esto, pero no puedo evitarlo- asegura Glados.

-No voy a ser parte de esto, yo… yo no voy hacerlo- responde Wheatley dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera!- dice con fuerza antes de que Wheatley se aleje más.

El ojiazul mira sobre su hombro a una suplicante Glados, aquella suplica, ese tono de voz tan ajeno a ella, de cierta forma era gratificante, satisfactorio y más que nada era "estimulante"

-Si me quedo, harás lo que diga-

El tono de voz de Wheatley es serio, sin un rastro de aquel torpe de siempre, Glados siente como su estómago sintético se revuelve por los nervios, nunca aceptaría esa condición, pero es lo que quiere, necesita tenerlo, necesita que él la tenga.

-Hare lo…-

-Cállate, no pregunte- la fuerza en su voz casi hace temblar un poco a la ojiamarilla, pero ella solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

El ojiazul no puede evitar sonreír un poco, la sensación de poder que siente es enorme y ver a Glados con las rodillas temblorosas y el rostro ruborizado solo le sirve para alentarlo a continuar. Con esa sonrisa comienza a caminar asía glados que no puede evitar volver a pegar la espalda contra la pared.

La cercanía de sus rostros le permite a Wheatley sentir la respiración agitada de Glados y su aliento cálido, no puede evitar mirar la herida de su ojo derecho, lo que la ojiamarilla nota y gira su rostro para que el ojiazul no mire su "Defecto"

-No sé por qué te afliges, me parece que te da cierto toque- exclama Wheatley mientras pone su mano en la mejilla derecha de Glados para poder dirigir la mirada de la ojiamarilla a él.

-Tu no lo dices enserio, solo quieres que no me ponga nerviosa, es algo tipi…- Glados se sobresalta cuando el ojiazul la besa callando sus palabras, la sorpresa pasa rápido y comienza a corresponder al beso tomando su rostro con sus manos para alargar aquel momento lo más que pueda.

Glados siente como los labios de Wheatley comienzan a separarse de lo de ella y hace lo que puede porque eso no suceda, acercando de manera insistente el rostro del ojiazul al de ella, pero al final el beso se rompe.

-Ya no hables tanto, y solo hazlo si yo te lo digo, además, el que dirige aquí soy yo ¿Entendido?- dice Wheatley de manera egocéntrica y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acaricia la mejilla de glados.

-Enten…- Wheatley acalla las palabras de Glados con otro beso, aunque este fue rápido y con la única intención de detener el habla de la ojiamarillo.

-Dije que solo si yo te lo decía- aclara Wheatley sin perder su sonrisa.

Glados se come sus palabras y asiente de manera obediente y algo rápida, Wheatley sonríe aun más antes de volver a besar a glados, esta vez tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él, la ojiamarilla cierra sus ojos y comienza a acariciar la nuca del castaño con sus manos mientras continua con el beso.

La ojiamarillo se altera al sentir como el beso se torna más apasionado y como la lengua del ojiazul invade su boca y comienza a juguetear con la suya. En un principio solo dejo que Wheatley jugara con su lengua pero la ojiamarilla no tarda en mover la suya para igualar al ojiazul.

La mano izquierda de Wheatley comienza a subir por el vientre de glados mientras que su mano derecha se mantiene en la cadera de la ojiamarilla para que no se aparte demasiado, el cuerpo de glados se estremece al sentir como la mano de su compañero comienza a deslizarse debajo de su suéter gris y toca su nueva y sensible piel sintética.

El beso se interrumpe cuando la mano de Wheatley llega a los pechos de Glados, la ojiamarilla separa sus labios de los de Wheatley para soltar un gemido que anima al ojiazul a continuar masajeando los pechos de la chica de cabello corto.

-Si sueltas una sola palabra me detendré y me iré- dice casi amenazando el ojiazul mientras muestra sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Glados muerde sus labios reteniendo cualquier queja, insulto o reclamo que formula su cerebro, sabe que no podrá contener mucho más aquellas palabras y decide tomar a Wheatley del rostro y besarle para poder ahogar aquellas palabras que le costarían ese momento.

Wheatley aleja los labios de Glados y cesa en aquel acto de tocar los pechos de la ojiamrilla para ver como esta respira de forma agitada y como su rostro se encuentra ruborizado.

-¿Qué tal si tú haces algo para mí?- la voz de Wheatley es atrayente a este punto para la ojiamarilla que solo asiente mientras se arrodilla frente al ojiazul.

La ojiamarilla comienza a retirar el cinturón para después abrir la cremallera del pantalón, un pequeño suspiro de impresión sale de la boca de Glados al ver aquella parte de Wheatley que ya estaba bastante estimulada por todo lo sucedido.

Glados duda en un principio, pero no se demora en tomar aquel miembro en sus manos y comenzar a masajearlo moviendo sus manos asía adelante y atrás provocando que Wheatley gruña un poco intentando contener un gemido.

La ojiamarillo comienza a sentir como el cuerpo de Whatley se tensa por aquel tacto en esa parte de su cuerpo, Glados sonríe con una idea que llega a su cabeza, sin perder más tiempo sus labios tocan la cabeza del miembro del ojiazul.

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer aquella parte de la anatomía de Wheatley, la idea de que lo que hacía estaba mal que era incorrecto la embriagaba con éxtasis, solo cuando sintió como la ponían de pie de nuevo fue que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buena chica, creo que te mereces un premio- tanta arrogancia, tanta confianza, todo eso era extraño en el ojiazul, pero a Glados le comenzaba a gustar esa actitud.

Sin demasiada delicadeza el ojiazul retiro la bata de laboratorio de Glados para luego seguir con el suéter, el cual le quito de manera ligeramente brusca. Wheatley se quedó algo impresionado al ver los pechos de Glados, cubiertos por un brasier blanco de encaje.

Glados cubría sus pechos, algo avergonzada, pese a todo lo que se dejó hacer, y lo que hiso con el ojiazul, aún no se hacía a la idea de que este le viera desnuda. Wheatley sonrió al ver esto y se acercó para tomar a Glados de una mejilla y hacer que lo vea directo a los ojos.

-Vamos cariño, no hay razón para avergonzarte, te ves aún más hermosa así- con esas palabras Wheatley continua desvistiendo a Glados hasta que esta solo quedo en paños menores.

Glados solo levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando mientras Wheatley se libraba de su saco y camisa dejando su torso desnudo, no se demoró en acercar a la ojiamarilla a él tomándola de la espalda y besándola.

Con un movimiento la hiso girar para tenerla de espaldas contra el para poder tocar mejor aquellos pechos y comenzar a deslizar una de sus manos por el vientre de Glados hasta introducirla en sus bragas.

Glados soltó un gemido al sentir uno de los dedos de Wheatley invadiendo su interior, sus piernas se cruzaron por reflejo mientras mordía sus labios para no dejar salir otro gemido.

-Vamos cariño, ¿No querías esto?- el tono de Wheatley era burlón y retador, casi queriendo apelar a la parte más competitiva de Glados y lo logra.

Glados relajo su cuerpo dejando que Wheatley continuara masajeando su interior, cada vez con más esmero y produciendo más placer en la ojiamarilla, Wheatley nota como Glados intenta decir algo que es interrumpido por sus gemidos provocados por él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta deteniéndose.

-Por favor, yo…- Glados duda si debe continuar hablando o sería mejor acallar sus palabras

-Dilo, vamos, dilo o nos detendremos- exclama Wheatley exigiendo una respuesta.

-Yo… quiero… quiero que lo hagamos- dice rápidamente casi esperando que sus palabras no hayan sido comprendidas.

-*Risa* bien, ¿Era tan difícil?- exclama de manera burlona el ojiazul mientras toma a Glados en sus brazos y la carga hasta dejarla caer en las sabanas blancas de su cama.

Glados apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para ver el rostro de Wheatley a centímetro del de ella, no pudo decir nada pues este le entrego un beso en los labios mientras acaricia su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su brasier.

-¿Cómo… *Beso* rayos se quita esto?- exclama Wheatley recuperando algo de su voz torpe y boba, Glados sonríe durante el beso algo divertida, tanta seguridad y tanto egocentrismo escondidos en el ojiazul, pero avía olvidado que sigue siendo el mismo bobo de siempre.

-¡Ja! Por fin… *Beso*- exclama victorioso el ojiazul al lograr desabrochar el seguro del brasier de Glados.

Glados arquea su espalda al sentir los labios de su "Amante" recorrer su cuello y como Wheatley desliza sus bragas por sus piernas hasta retirarlas por completo. Al sentir la punta del pene del ojiazul en la entrada de su sexo la ojiamarilla se estremece, pero no pretende detener aquel acto. Pero se arrepiente al sentir algo de dolor con lo poco que Wheatley avanza en su interior.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Wheatley deteniéndose al ver el dolor y molestia en el rostro de Glados.

-No es nada, solo, solo olvide algo, soy una idiota- dice susurrando eso ultimo para sí misma, ella nunca previo esta situación, por lo que olvido que su cuerpo es completamente nuevo en términos biológicos de los humanos, lo que en palabras simples se traducen en…

-Eres Vir…- las palabras de Wheatley no logran salir al ver la mirada de ira de glados que le fulmina.

-Cállate, claro que lo soy, antes no tenía cuerpo, espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta Glados arqueando una ceja.

-Eh leído sobre el tema, pero eso no quita lo especial de esto, eres virgen *risa* eso sí que no me lo esperaba- la sonrisa en el rostro de Wheatley le decía a glados que el ojiazul se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo.

-Deja de sonreír tu cre…- el ojiazul besa los labios de su pareja deteniendo cualquier insulto que ella planeaba soltar.

-No te enfades, solo me siento bastante especial, iremos tan despacio como quieras- las palabras de Wheatley aun sonaban algo prepotentes, pero parecían sinceras, y su sonrisa ya no era arrogante, era algo tranquilizadora, Glados solo asintió mirando los ojos azules de Wheatley.

Glados comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquel dolor conforme Wheatley continuaba introduciendo su miembro en ella, el dolor aumento gradualmente hasta que por fin la invadió por unos segundos al sentir como una capa en su interior se quebraba dejando paso al miembro de Wheatley.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunta Wheatley al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de glados.

Glados se siente tentada por detener todo, pero no se lo permite, y solo niega con la cabeza, el ojiazul la besa y comienza a mover sus caderas embistiendo a la ojiamarilla cuyos gemidos se ahogaban en aquel beso.

El movimiento de Wheatley se volvía cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, pronto el dolor desapareció siendo remplazado por un placer que la ojiamarilla no podía comparar con nada, ni siquiera con la sensación que le producía el llevar a cabo una prueba exitosa en su antiguo cuerpo.

Pronto ambos sentían la presión en su interior, el éxtasis recorriendo sus cuerpos que se frotaban entre sí en aquel acto, Glados interrumpió el beso provocando que el ojiazul se extrañe un poco.

-Dijiste que yo era hermosa, ¿Era verdad?- pregunta Glados de manera esforzada por el placer en que se encuentra inmersa.

-Sí, desde el primer día que vi cómo te ensamblaban, te veías tan hermosa yo nunca avía visto nada igu…- Glados ya tenía la respuesta que quería, no necesitaba un discurso y reanudo aquel beso mientras sus cuerpos llegaban al clímax liberando sus fluidos simultáneamente.

Glados se siente bien, por primera vez siente que ha ganado mientras se recuesta de costado dándole la espalda al ojiazul mientras los brazos de este la rodean. Wheatley desconecta el cable que lo unía a toda la instalación, en aquel momento en que llego al clímax todo el edificio se volvió loco.

-Tú crees que soy hermosa- exclama la ojiamarilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, ya te lo dije- responde Wheatley acariciando los hombros de Glados.

-No te pregunte, ahora abrázame o te quitare los brazos por una semana- las palabras de Glados fueron más cariñosas, aunque crueles y algo extrañas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que tú y yo…-

-Me electrocutaste con un bastón de electrochoques- responde Glados sin ninguna señal de ira en su voz y callando las palabras de Wheatley.

-Oh, ya- son las únicas palabras que dice Wheatlay antes de obedecer a las órdenes de Glados.

-Me amas- exclama la ojiamarilla.

-Si-

-No te pregunte-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._**


	6. Initiative

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

_**— Initiative —**_

**[Aperture Sciance/ Habitacion de Glados]**

Wheatley sonríe sentado en la silla de oficina de Glados mientras observa las pantallas frente a él, pues en su regazo y rodeada por sus brazos tiene a la ojiamarilla que observa con más detenimiento y detalle como Atlas y P-Body llevan a cabo una prueba.

-Tal vez si pongo más torretas en la siguiente cámara de pruebas sea más interesante ¿Qué piensas?- exclama Glados inclinando su cabeza mientras analiza aquella idea que tiene.

-¿Qué tal si usas algo del gel repulsor? esa cosa siempre es divertida de ver- responde Wheatley con una sonrisa pensando en cómo los drones de pruebas chocaran contra el techo.

-No creo que eso dificulte las cosas- agrega Glados mirando sobre su hombro para ver una expresión de concentración en el rostro del ojiazul.

-Tal vez si llenas todo el piso con el gel lo haga más difícil, ¡Oh! Y una fosa, eso sería interesante- la voz del ojiazul está llena de emoción infantil, su imaginación y creatividad es más errante que la de su compañera de ojos amarillos.

Glados sonríe algo divertida por las ridículas ideas de Wheatley, pero sabe que el ojiazul en realidad se esfuerza para formular tan ridículas situaciones y decide recompensarle con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunta el ojiazul algo confuso.

-Me haces reír- responde Glados de manera directa mientras se acurruca mejor en los brazos del ojiazul.

**[Más tarde/ Wheatley Laboratories]**

El ojiazul observa a orillas de un abismo que lleva a un mar de tóxicos, mira las salas de pruebas que construyo cuando se hiso con el control de Aperture, una parte de él se avergüenza, y otra mira con algo de orgullo su desordenado y poco profesional trabajo

Un sonio metálico proveniente de algunos de los escombros cercanos llama la atención del ojiazul que se acerca y remueve los paneles caídos para descubrir una de las Torretas/Cubo que construyo, la cual, como si fuera una tortura se encuentra volteada y esforzándose por volver a una posición más cómoda y práctica.

-Valla, hola pequeñín- exclama Wheatley mientras reacomoda a la curiosa máquina para que pueda moverse libremente –Veo que aun te queda algo de energía en tu batería, ven aquí y deja que Wheatley te examine- el ojiazul toma el curioso robot y abre uno de los paneles con logos de Aperture que la maquina posee, dentro hay cables y botones y una pequeña pantalla mostrando una barra casi vacía.

-Mmm… no te queda mucha carga, tal vez debería llevarte con Glados, ella debe saver como…- Wheatley se detiene y comienza a pensar un poco más en lo que sucedería si la ojiamarilla descubre que una de estas invenciones aun funciona, ella podría incluso destruirla -Tal vez sea mejor arreglar esto yo mismo- exclama el ojiazul dejando libre a la pequeña máquina que le mira con sus dos ojos laser de color rojo brillante.

-Bueno, debe haber alguna caja de cableado o fusibles detrás de uno de estos paneles- Wheatley camina hacia uno de los paneles de las paredes y logra descolocarlo de su lugar revelando una pequeña caja azul en la pared de roca solida -¡Ja! Lo vez, te dije que abría alguna- el ojiazul abre la caja y toma un cable grueso de color rojo y se acerca a la curiosa torreta conectando el cable a su interior.

-Listo, eso será suficiente, estarás completamente cargada en unos minutos, ¿pero qué hare contigo? Creo que puedo dejarte aquí y venir a visitarte de vez en cuando- la torreta comienza a rasguñar el pantalón del ojiazul como si fuera un perro, produciendo una sonrisa en este.

-Bueno, pero sí que eres una ternurita, te llevaría conmigo pero no sé qué pensara Glados, creo que estas más segu…- Wheatley deja de hablar al percibir un zumbido detrás suyo, el ojiazul se gira despacio solo para exaltarse el ver a un Drone de Embalaje flotando a poca distancia de él –¿Pero cómo?-

El enorme Drone se acerca un poco más antes de caer al suelo de un golpe, el ojazul nota como una de las turbinas del Drone humea y saca chispas, Wheatley arquea una ceja, aquel dron le mira de manera extraña, casi suplicante.

-Demonios, déjame ver eso- exclama el ojiazul mientras se acerca a la turbina y comienza a revisarla, descubriendo que no es más que solo el desgaste normal de los materiales –Las buenas noticias son que tiene arreglo, las malas son que necesito piezas- Wheatley siente como su pierna es rasguñada por el curioso cubo mitad torreta que comienza a guiarle por pasillos colapsados y llevarle a una fosa donde yacen cientos de Drones de embalaje desechos, Torretas desactivadas y Torretas/Cubo en sus últimas.

El ojiazul traga saliva algo alterado con esa escena tétrica, para él es como ver un cementerio con los cadáveres en la superficie y apilados, el pequeño cubo torreta mira a su creador esperando alguna palabra.

-Dios, ¿Ustedes vienen aquí a morir?- pregunta Wheatley consiguiendo un esforzado Si del cubo torreta, pues las cajas de voz de estos no son del todo funcionales –Regresa con el grandulón, yo ire enseguida- el pequeño cubo obedece y se retira dejando a Wheatley ante aquel cementerio de máquinas.

El ojiazul baja por unas escaleras algo desechas que llegan hasta el foso que solía ser una cámara de pruebas, el castaño traga saliva mientras camina entre los restos de Drones y torretas, el ojiazul logra divisar un Drone de embalaje no muy dañado y se apresura a acercarse, no quiere quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, pero en su apresurado paso tropieza y cae de cara contra el suelo.

-Diablos- maldice el ojiazul mientras se reincorpora y masajea su lastimada nariz, se alegra que sus lentes no se hayan roto, pero se horroriza al ver con que avía tropezado, resultado ser un Núcleo desactivado y dañado.

El ojiazul retrocede y continua su camino hacia el Drone de embalaje, no quiere pensar demasiado en ese núcleo, toma las piezas que necesita y toma rumbo de regreso pero una voz conocida lo detiene.

-Valla, valla, pero si es el chico malo- dice burlona una voz sintetizada, el ojiazul se gira reconociendo esa voz y al ver que se trata de la esfera de Aventura se tranquiliza un poco, pero también se sorprende al encontrar a ese núcleo aun funcionando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exclama Wheatley bastante desconcertado.

-Tu qué crees, ella me lanzo aquí después de todo el desorden que hiciste, después de todo, estoy defectuoso- responde el núcleo color verde con cierto resentimiento en su voz -Por cierto ¿Desde cuando tienes un cuerpo?- pregunta la esfera verde observando de arriba abajo a Wheatley.

-Ella… ella lo hiso para mí- responde Wheatley algo nervioso eh inseguro.

-Oh ya veo, ahora eres su mascota, la Zorra necesitaba de un perrito para divertir…-

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASI!- La voz de Wheatley se torna autoritaria y severa mientras mira con odio a la esfera que se queda algo impresionada.

-No me lo puedo creer, en serio estas del lado del enemigo, valla decepción chico, pensé que eras uno de nosotros- replica el núcleo verde mirando a Wheatley con desapruebo.

-¿Nosotros?- exclama Wheatley confundido.

-Sí, nosotros, Los defectuosos, ¡Hey Núcleo de Hechos, sal de una vez!- Grita el núcleo verde provocando que otro núcleo ruede de entre los restos de máquinas, este de un color purpura.

-Avía un 60% de probabilidades de que él nos fuera a arrojar al rio toxico- exclama la esfera con algo de cinismo.

-Ya, ya, siempre tan negativo, oye azulito, sácanos de aquí, estoy harto de tanta chatarra- dice refiriéndose a Wheatley que arquea la ceja dudando si debería ayudar a esos dos.

-No puedo sacarlos de estas salas de pruebas, ella se daría cuenta y se enfadaría conmigo- asegura el ojiazul.

-Pues entonces sácanos de entre esta basura y ponnos en un lugar más cómodo- exclama la esfera verde convenciendo a Wheatley.

La torreta cubo observa el pasillo esperando a su creador junto al Drone de embalaje que yace en el suelo con la turbina dañada, pronto los pasos de Whetaley hacen eco y emocionan a la pequeña maquina hibrida. El ojiazul deja a los dos núcleos en un pequeño escalón cercano y se pone a reparar la turbina del Drone de Embalaje.

-Oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunta el núcleo verde

-Está intentando reparar a ese Drone, hay un 75% de posibilidades de que el Drone estalle por su culpa- agrega la esfera purpura.

-Cállense los dos- exclama Wheatley terminando de colocar la última pieza y retrocediendo mientras limpia la grasa de sus manos en un panel cercano –Bueno, pruébalas, vemos que tal- dice con amabilidad el ojiazul.

El Drone obedece y se eleva con un zumbido, el drone gira en su eje para luego acercarse a Wheatley y producir algunos sonidos en un intento de comunicación.

-No hay de que, ahora ten cuidado y no subas arriba, si Glados sabe de ustedes se enfadara- exclama Wheatley.

El Drone asiente con todo su cuerpo antes de marcharse entre los restos de cámaras de pruebas, a comparación de Viejo Aperture, Wheatley Laboratories no está invadido por la naturaleza, solo deteriorado debido a la torpe distribución producto de la mente del ojiazul.

-Valla eso fue bastante impresionante- exclama el núcleo verde.

-Gracias, ya debo regresar con Glados o se enfadara, cuida bien de estos dos- dice Wheatley arrodillándose para acariciar una de las cabezas de la Torreta Cubo.

-Mira viejo, no sé qué te traes con la jefa, pero te diré que no debes ser tan tierno y suave, a veces debes tomar la iniciativa- asegura el núcleo verde.

-¿Hablas enserio?- cuestiona Wheatley algo incrédulo pero intrigado.

-Claro que si-

-Hay un 60% de que esa afirmación en realidad resulte y o sea correcta- agrega la esfera purpura.

-Ves, un 60% ¿Qué más quieres?- dice con algo de ánimo en su voz.

-Lo pensare- responde Wheatley marchándose.

-Como quieras… mandilón- murmurando esto ultimo

**[Aperture Science/ Habitación de Glados]**

La ojiamarilla mira los monitores aun, no despego su mirada de ellos más que para dejar que el ojiazul se marchara con la excusa de querer explorar las instalaciones. Glados desvía la mirada de los monitores al escuchar los pasos de un Wheatey que se acerca sin decir nada.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo, no vuelvas a tar…- Glados se detiene al sentir como Wheatley la toma de los brazos y la acerca para besarla -¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunta Glados cuando el beso se interrumpe.

-Solo quería hacerlo y ¿Cómo van las pruebas?- dice intentando cambiar la conversación.

-Emm… están bien, tu… ¿Quiere verlas conmigo un poco más?- pregunta manteniendo la mirada baja para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Claro, eso estaría bien- responde Wheatley tomando haciento y alando delicadamente a Glados para que se acomode en su regazo y entre sus brazos.

-Reconsidere tu idea del Gel Repulsor- exclama la ojiamarilla asombrando un poco a Wheatley.

-¿En serio?- exclama lago incrédulo el ojiazul.

-Sí, y fue muy… interesante- agrega Glados.

-¿Tienes una grabación para mostrarme?- el tono de voz del ojiazul vuelve a ser infantil y lleno de emoción.

-Sí, supuse que no querrías perdértelo- responde Glados sonriendo y con un pensamiento la grabación se pone en los monitores.

Glados se acomoda mejor entre los brazos de Wheatley mientras este la rodea con ellos abrasándola con mayor esmero y cuidado.

-Eres única ¿Lo sabes?- exclama Wheatley olfateando el cabello blanco de Glados.

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerden- responde la ojiamarilla de manera fría.

-Oh, bueno, entonces ya no lo…-

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlo- agrega Glados interrumpiendo a Wheatley que sonríe a pesar de la voz fría con la que Glados dijo aquellas palabras.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	7. Midnight Cake

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

_**— Midnight Cake —**_

**[Aperture Science/ Habitación de Glados]**

A Whatley le ha costado un poco más de trabajo el acostumbrarse a estos nuevos ciclos de reposo que le pide su nuevo cuerpo, a veces no se siente cansado, pero como una madre a su hijo, la ojiamarilla le obliga a irse a la cama junto a ella.

Wheatley baja la mirada observando como Glados duerme plácidamente rodeada por el brazo derecho del ojiazul, la ojiamarilla ha tomado la idea de desconectarse de las instalaciones cuando duerme, permitiéndole dormir de manera más cómoda y a Wheatley facilitándole el poder tenerla cerca sin que ese estorboso cable se interponga.

Aun sin ese estorboso cable, la ojiamarilla suele darle la espalda a Wheatley, no replica, pero el ojiazul en más de una ocasión ha querido poder ver mejor el rostro de Glados en completa paz.

El ojiazul se pregunta de dónde saco Glados estas nuevas pijamas, ambas de dos piezas y de color blanco con el logo de Aperture en el lado izquierdo del pecho donde yace un bolcillo, las dos pijamas, tanto del ojiazul como de Glados constan de un pantalón holgado y cómodo de material sintético y de una camisa de pijama con botones del mismo material suave y limpio.

Pero no es tanto de donde los saco lo que mantiene la mente de Wheatley ocupada, sino lo bien que aquella prenda se acopla a la figura de Glados sacando a relucir su escote voluminoso y sus piernas bien formadas, es obvio que ella encontró un pijama que le favoreciera.

-Aun no te duermes ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Glados de manera seria sin ningún sentimiento en su vos y sin voltear a ver al ojiazul que se sorprende bastante por la inesperada pregunta de Glados.

-Yo, bueno, solo no estoy cansado, eso es todo- responde el ojiazul sintiendo como glados aparta su brazo y se acomoda mejor entre las sabanas.

-Pues ve a caminar o algo, tu respiración no me deja dormir- dice Glados cubriéndose hasta los hombros con la sabana.

-Oh, bueno, yo… está bien, no tardare- la voz de Wheatley es algo falta de fuerza, no esperaba esas palabras de Glados y menos el cómo rompió aquel tacto entre ambos, el ojiazul intenta entregar un beso en la nuca de la ojiamarilla.

-¿Sigues aquí? Ya te dije que fueras a caminar, no me dejas dormir- esta vez las palabras hieren al ojiazul que se detiene en su intento de entregarle un beso a su amada y solo se levanta de la cama poniéndose unas pantuflas blancas para luego marcharse.

El ojiazul se detiene apoyándose en el marco de la puerta automática, tantea con la idea de mirar atrás, pero no quiere enfadar más a la ojiamarilla y se marcha cerrándose la puerta detrás de él automáticamente.

**[Wheatley Laboratories]**

El ojiazul yace en el suelo recargando su espalda contra una pared y observando un punto indefinido en el vacío, la torreta cubo observa como su creador se mantiene quieto y en silencio espera a cualquier señal que el de.

-Vamos chico, no te pongas así ¿Qué esperabas? Ella nunca fue el alma más sentimental del mundo- exclama el núcleo verde rodando hasta Wheatley seguido por el núcleo de hechos.

-Ella no tiene alma, en realidad ninguno de nosotros la tiene- agrega el núcleo purpura recibiendo una mirada de Rick (El núcleo verde)

-A veces creo que solo hablas por hablar, bueno, el hecho chico es que así es ella, no te tomes todo tan apecho-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gustaría que no fuera tan fría en algunas ocasiones, es decir chicos, si hubieran visto su rostro cuando estuvimos juntos ni la reconocerían, se veía tan inocente y vulnerable- La mirada de Wheatley se fija en el techo desgastado del lugar mientras Rick y el nucleo de Hechos se miran mutuamente unos segundos,

-Ok, bueno, tal vez esto te saque de tu depresión, aparecieron dos nuevos Núcleos y quieren hablar con quien esté a cargo y eso significa que quieren hablar contigo- exclama el núcleo verde mirando a un Wheatley confuso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- cuestiona el ojiazul.

-Bueno, creo que vieron eso- el cristal óptico de Rick exclama mientras señala una enorme letrero de neón con el nombre de "Wheatley Laboratories"

-Pensé que ya se habría caído- dice el ojiazul levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la orilla de la cámara de pruebas para ver el desgastado letrero del otro lado del rio de tóxicos.

-Bueno si te sirve de consuelo creo que está a punto de ceder- exclama Rick con bastante indiferencia.

-Los materiales con los que se construyó duran un promedio de 5 años con el bajo nivel de mantenimiento que se la dado-agrega el núcleo purpura

-¿Y dónde están estos nuevos "Núcleos"?- pregunta Wheatley girando para ver a sus dos compañeros.

-Están en la sala de pruebas número 12, sigue el pasillo que hay al fondo de esta sala de pruebas y llegaras, creo que aún están conectados a los rieles de mantenimiento- indica el núcleo verde.

Wheatley traga saliva antes de comenzar a internarse en un pasillo poco iluminado, el camino se la hace casi eterno, y es complicado moverse entre los paneles caídos y los agujeros en el suelo que llevan a un abismo que no parece tener fin.

Pronto el ojiazul se encuentra a sí mismo en una pequeña sala de pruebas con paredes de paneles blancos y con la iluminación aun funcional.

En el centro de la habitación se encuentran dos Núcleos colgando de sus rieles de mantenimiento acomodados frente a frente en un cubo de pruebas que usan como mesa en la que tienen dos platos con pastel cada uno, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla.

-No niego que este lugar es algo interesante, tantas grietas cuánticas debieron traernos aquí- exclama el núcleo del lado izquierdo de la improvisada mesa y cuyo pastel es de chocolate, su voz es masculina y algo arrogante y su ojo es de color marrón y simple como el que solía tener Wheatley.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es interesante el enorme rastro de rupturas Quánticas en esta dimensión, parece ser que la tecnología Quántica en este lugar es de una calidad considerablemente mayor a la tecnología de Black Mesa- comenta el segundo nucleó que posee una voz femenina más humilde y agradable que la de su compañero, su ojo es de un tono marrón y con un diseño bastante parecido al Núcleo de Hechos.

-Parece que nuestro amigo ya ha llegado- exclama el núcleo masculino mirando a Wheatley que se acerca algo confundido y nervioso.

-Tranquilo cariño, no queremos hacerte nada, solo queremos hablar contigo- exclama de manera tranquilizadora y algo maternal la núcleo femenina al notar el obvio estado en que se encontraba el ojiazul.

-¿Sobre qué?- Cuestiona Wheatley

-Esa "Novia" tuya si se le puede llamar novia- comienza a decir el núcleo masculino con bastante prepotencia.

-Robert, no seas tan antipático- replica la núcleo a su compañero que hace una expresión de disgusto por ser regañado -Escucha cariño, solo estamos aquí para decirte que nunca dudes que ella te necesita tanto como tú a ella- asegura con un semblante más amable que su compañero.

-¿Estas segura? No me suena de lo más convincente, ¿Cómo ella me va a necesitar a mí? Soy… soy un defectuoso, creo que solo me tiene como su mascota- exclama Wheatley con la mirada baja.

-Eso me parece más probable, pero ella no me escu…-

-¡Robert!- exclama molesta la núcleo acallando las palabras de su compañero –Confía en mí, ella te necesita y te necesitara en el futuro, el camino será duro, y en más de una ocasión habrá alguien que intente destruir esto que tienes con ella, y necesitaras de tus amigos y de ti mismo para superar todo eso-

Wheatley observa la mirada de aquella Núcleo, todo lo que dijo parecía sincero, pero para el ojiazul le era difícil comprender como ella podía saber todas esas cosas, y más saber lo que sucederá.

-Sera mejor que regreses, ya es tarde y no querrás estar aquí todo el día- agrega Robert sacando de su trance al ojiazul.

-Oh, claro, fue un placer, gracias por esta charla, lo pensare- dice con nervios el ojiazul mientras retrocede nervioso.

-Cree en mis palabras Wheatley, eres muy importante para ella y para todo este lugar- asegura la núcleo con bastante calidez en su voz.

Wheatley asiente sin comprender del todo lo que sucedió, pero no se queda más tiempo en aquel lugar cuyo ambiente empieza a crisparle los nervios.

Rick y el núcleo de hechos observan como Wheatley sale algo alterado de aquel pasillo a obscuras, el ojiazul se tumba con la espalda recargada en el escalón en que coloco a los dos núcleos que le observan durante unos segundos.

-Son unos verdaderos fenómenos, además ¿De dónde diablos sacaron pastel? ¿Para qué quieren pastel en primer lugar? Ellos no pueden comer- exclama Rick algo irritado.

-No… no lo sé, pero será mejor que regrese ya oh Glados se enfadara- asegura el ojiazul mientras se levanta y sacude su pijama, FrankenTurret mira a su amo que se marcha algo apresurado.

**[Aperture Science/ Habitación de Glados]**

El ojiazul nota como la luz sale de la habitación de Glados, solo puede significar que esta despierta, un escalofrió recorre su espalda con la idea de que ella este molesta, el ojiazul reúne valor y traga su miedo antes de entrar y ver a Glados sentada en el borde de la cama observando la puerta donde le ojiazul se mantiene estático.

La ojiamarilla se levanta y camina hasta Wheatley para tomarlo de la mano y hacer que se mueva hacia la cama.

-Emm… ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ya estarías dormida- exclama Wheatley confundido y nervioso.

-No puedo dormir- responde Glados deteniéndose frente a la cama y dando la espalda al ojiazul a quien no suelta la mano -Yo… yo no puedo dormir si no estás aquí- la voz de Glados es baja y falta de fuerza, casi temerosa.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunta el ojiazul bastante incrédulo mientras Glados suelta su mano y se gira para verle a los ojos.

-Solo ven a dormir y cállate- la voz de Glados recupera su indiferencia y seriedad, pero eso no borra la sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul que rodea a glados con sus brazos y besa su frente.

-De acuerdo cariño, vamos a dormir- exclama el ojiazul sonriendo mientras en sus brazos yace casi paralizada la ojiamarilla con el rostro sonrojado.

-Gracias- es lo único que dice Glados antes de liberarse del abraso del ojiazul con un empujón y meterse entre las sábanas blancas recostándose de costado dándo la espalda a un sonriente Wheatley.

El ojiazul se introduce entre las sabanas y recuesta su cabeza en la almohada mientras mira al techo cuyas luces se apagan repentinamente dejando solo una habitación a medio iluminar por el brillo de los monitores aun encendidos.

Wheatley se sorprende cuando siente un pequeño peso en su pecho y al mirar hacia abajo ve que es Glados que a recostado su cabeza en el como si fuera una almohada y que mantiene aprisionado su brazo derecho con sus delicadas manos.

Este simple acto de Glados hace sentir mejor a Wheatley, el cual con su mano libre acaricia el rostro de Glados la cual sonríe al sentir aquel suave tacto en su mejilla. El ojiazul inclina su cabeza para besar la frente de Glados de nuevo.

-Buenas noches- exclama en voz baja el ojiazul mientras cierra sus ojos.

-Buenas noches- Responde Glados antes de entregarle un beso en los labios al ojiazul que solo sonríe sin abrir los ojos, pues siente como la cabeza de Glados vuelve a recostarse en su pecho.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, no olviden comentar._**


	8. The Silent Treatment

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

_**— The Silent Treatment —**_

_**/Aperture Science/**_

Dos días, dos horrorosos y tortuosos días. Wheatley lleva dos días sin escuchar hablar a GLaDOS, al principio fue algo agradable. Que ella no le insultara o le propinara un sermón o un comentario sarcástico. Pero conforme pasaron las horas y ella seguía sin decir nada la cosa se tornó preocupante.

Ella no respondía, no continuaba la conversación que el ojiazul intentaba crear con bastante esfuerzo. El primer día pasó y Wheatley ya estaba desesperado. No era normal, no era propio de ella, ni un insulto, ni un sermón, ni siquiera una respuesta fría y sarcástica. Solo silencio.

Y ahora, allí desde su esquina, sentado en el frio suelo blanco quirúrgico mira a su reina que solo observa sus monitores en silencio, sentada en su trono/silla de oficina. Es lo único que ella ha hecho, ver sus cámaras y anotar sus observaciones en un computador aparte.

-¿No planeas hablarme en todo el día de hoy?- pregunta Wheatley, pero solo recibe silencio.

El reloj avanza y el día continuo, cada minuto es peor que el anterior, ese silencio, ese endemoniado silencio que se ha vuelto su único compañero. Ni siquiera ha ido a Wheatley Laboratories desde que GLaDOS le ha negado el sonido de su voz.

-No puedes hacerme esto ¿Qué hice? Por lo menos dime eso- ese ruego crea una respuesta, GLaDOS levanta la mirada sobre su hombro y después de unos segundos regresa a sus monitores.

Para el ojiazul, lo peor es la ignorancia en que ella lo mantiene, ese silencio solo apareció repentinamente, sin aviso, sin advertencia previa, sin ninguna señal de ella. A estas alturas golpear su cabeza contra un muro hasta que el blanco se cubra de rojo o de lo que sea que lleve en sus venas sintéticas. Parece una opción solo para que el silencio se detenga.

El ojiazul deja que su desesperación le invada, un estado de pánico completo invade su mente. No puede evitar quedar en posición fetal. El silencio es lo peor, incluso en el vacío del espacio estaba la esfera de espacio para romper el infinito silencio del vacío.

"Ella no puede hacernos esto" se dice a sí mismo, la parte de si mismo que no quiere recibir el castigo, sino darlo. "Es injusto, no hicimos nada para merecer esto… ¿Verdad?" el ojiazul intenta recordar, su mente se aclara lo suficiente para entrar a su memoria.

Su esfuerzo es considerable, su naturaleza delirante es difícil de combatir, pero logra concentrarse, busca el recuerdo más cercano al último momento en que GLaDOS le dirigió palabra alguna.

Ese día era como los demás, ella ordenaba y el obedecía, tan simple como se escuchaba, sin reproches, sin quejas, el solo obedecía a lo que su reina de ojos ámbar le decía. Mover una caja, conectar cables, arreglar una plataforma o un panel, limpiar la habitación y su recompensa… un beso y una caricia en la mejilla.

La más pequeña de las recompensas si se ve de manera lógica y analítica, pero para él era suficiente. El savia que ella lo explotaba, que se aprovechaba de el por su debilidad, y aun cuando ella sintiera algo por él, eso no la detenía de usar a Wheatley para algún trabajo con la promesa de aquel simple detalle de un beso.

Pero entonces estaba esa caja, esa simple caja de paquetería que GLaDOS quería que el abriera, sin etiqueta, maltratada y no sonaba metalico el contenido. Al abrirla se encontraron con overoles naranjas.

El ojiazul recuerda la mueca en el rostro de GLaDOS, una mescla de odio y furia. Wheatley tomo uno de los monos y lo examino unos segundos, solo una idea vino a su cabeza, no pensó antes de hablar.

-Hey, recuerdo que a Chell se le veían bien *Risa*- solo era un comentario, nada importante, pero recuerda que GLaDOS le ordeno casi gritando que se deshiciera de todas las cajas con overoles que hubieran y cuando lo hiso no obtuvo su recompensa.

Un simple comentario, solo era eso, no quiso decir nada, ni menos hacerla enfadar. Y ahora estaba pagando por su descuido. Regreso a la realidad y allí estaba ella, sentada en su trono, observando los monitores con sus ojos ámbar.

Su reina, a la que creía incapaz de ser herida y ahora savia que su comentario inocente la había molestado. Lo suficiente como para aplicarle aquel cruel castigo del silencio. Debía hacer algo ¿Pero qué? "Discúlpate" le ordeno su voz interna.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no quise insinuar nada con lo que dije… yo solo pensé algo y salió de mi boca- solo silencio obtiene, Wheatley se levanta y con lentitud se acerca a GLaDOS que solo le mira con el rabillo del ojo para luego volver a los monitores.

-Vamos, no puedes estar enfadada por eso. Tu sabes que eres mucho más hermosa ¿Cierto?- Wheatley espera una respuesta, necesita escuchar una o no sabrá que hacer. No recibe más que silencio.

El ojiazul mira al suelo, "Tal vez la idea del muro no sea tan mala" se dice para intentar convencerse, antes de marcharse sus plegarias son escuchadas antes de que su cerebro biomecánico quede como decoración en alguna habitación.

-¿Cuánto más?- la voz de GLaDOS llega a los oídos de Wheatley como un canto de ángeles, pero aun no comprende del todo lo que ella dijo.

-¿Cuánto más qué?- cuestiona el ojiazul acercándose un poco más al trono de su reina de ojos ámbar.

-¿Cuánto más hermosa soy?- completa la pregunta GLaDOS, Wheatley sonríe un poco, no por la pregunta de GLaDOS sino porque ella le vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

-Machismo más- responde Wheatley acercándose y arrodillándose del lado derecho del asiento de GLaDOS la cual le mira con una sonrisa que intenta ocultar. La mujer de cabello blanco acaricia la mejilla del ojiazul que sonríe al sentir aquella suave piel de su amada.

-Me alegra que lo digas- La voz de GLaDOS es cálida y cariñosa -Ahora ve a reparar la cámara doce del área de pruebas ¿quieres?- Wheatley asiente felizmente, GLaDOS sonríe y besa los labios del ojiazul, el cual se marcha felizmente.

GLaDOS observa sus monitores, hasta que la pantalla que se encuentra en negreo vuelve a funcionar, mostrando el rostro de Wheatley que termina de reparar la cámara. Para ella el ojiazul sigue siendo un torpe, despistado y algo patán, pero es suyo. Y nadie y menos una muda loca se lo arrebatara. Por lo menos no mientras él sea de su interés.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden dejar un comentario, ninguno es mal recibido._**


	9. Willing to die for …

Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro.

— Willing to die for …—

El ojaizul observa el abismo que hay frente a él, un abismo de obscuridad, el verde de las plantas que envuelven Old Aperture no llega a su visión pues su mente piensa en las incontables cosas que podrían haber allí debajo.

"¿Merecía la pena?" puede que no, pero siendo el mismo que estuvo a punto de romper su cabeza contra una pared cuando su reina de ojos ámbar se negaba a hablarle, es casi obvio que esta situación no es tan complicada. Una respuesta compleja para un problema simple.

Se maldice, su torpeza es lo único que lo tiene aquí, debió ser más cuidadoso, menos Wheatley. Pero él estaba fascinado con la sonrisa en el rostro de GLaDOS. Una sonrisa que le encantaba ver en ella.

[Flashback]

/Aperture Science/

Era otro día mas con la rutina de siempre, trabajar, trabajar, y aun cuando ella le reprendía con cualquier torpeza suya, nunca se detenía, pues su recompensa para el, era un premio sin parecido. Un beso, una caricia. Un Gracias de parte de su reina de tés blanquizca. La música que sonaba en ese viejo reproductor era melodiosa, con letra simple y fácil de entender. Un mensaje no muy complejo y con instrumentos que armonizaban unos con otros.

Ella sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la música, uno de ls pocos placeres que tiene en ese lugar. "Debí irme" se dice a si mismo Wheatley al recordar lo que paso después.

No fui intencional, se apoyó en la pequeña mesa del reproductor y fue casi como si el universo hubiera esperado eso para poner en marcha su plan. La mesa se tambaleo, no resistió el peso de Wheatley y dejo caer el reproductor que expulso la cinta de manera repentina enredándola entre el mecanismo de la grabadora.

El reproductor roto y la cinta estropeada, ella estaba furiosa, sus ojos le veían con ira, desprecio y odio. El solo rio nervioso, no fue su intención, no quería que eso pasara. Pero no había excusa que pudiera darle a GLaDOS para que ella comprendiera.

Entre gritos e insultos ella lo arrojo fuera de la habitación, espero a que él se pusiera de pie e intentara entrar para cerrarle la puerta corrediza en el rostro, casi atrapando su nariz.

Espero allí, espero a que ella abriera la puerta, le insultara un poco más y luego le mandara a más trabajo, pero eso no paso, ella no abrió la puerta, no le grito, no hiso nada más que negarle la entrada a su habitación.

Esta vez no se quedó para esperar días, esta vez regreso al único lugar donde él es el que manda, donde tiene un atisbo de control sobre lo que sucede.

/Wheatley Laboratories/

Un reino roto, para un rey loco, eso es Wheatley Laboratories, la representación de su locura temporal en aquel momento de debilidad. Pero es un refugio, un refugio que le espera con brazos abiertos. Un reino que espera a su rey.

-Si es el soldadito, ¿Qué haces aquí chico?- Wheatley miro a la esfera de color verde, Rick y su actitud aventurera y algo brabucona, pero el ojiazul sabe que no tiene malas intenciones.

-Necesitaba descansar un poco- Wheatley aún se sorprende un poco que el riel de mantenimiento aun funcione, y más que Rick siga acoplado a ese oxidado riel de acero, nunca pensó que su trabajo mecánico fuera así de bueno.

-Los acontecimientos pasados indican una alta posibilidad de que lo hayan echado- La esfera de hechos, siempre tan directa y algo pomposa en ocasiones.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué fue esta vez chico?- Rick se acercó más, por lo menos tanto como su riel se lo permitía.

El ojiazul pensó un poco más si era lo mejor hablar de esto con Rick y la esfera de hechos, pero aun si no lo fuera. Esto era un escape, una forma de sacar lo que lleva consigo, y Rick y la esfera de hechos nunca han hecho nada para que el ojiazul desconfiara de ellos. Técnicamente son tan defectuosos como el.

-Rompí algo- exclamo Wheatley, la respuesta fue vaga y Rick entre cerro su sensor ocular para luego volver a preguntar.

-¿Y qué rompiste chico, una pistola de portales, un campo emancipador?- Rick parecía muy interesado, y no solo el, pues la esfera de hechos se acercó también.

-Un viejo reproductor de cintas… era de ella y tenía una cinta que era importante para ella- Rick y la esfera de hechos se miraron unos segundos, y después regresaron su atención al ojiazul.

-¿Y eso qué? Hay cientos de esos en Old Aperture- Las palabras de Rick iluminaron los ojos del ojiazul, el cual le miro con esperanza, había una forma de arreglar esto.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Necesita información más concreta, un lugar, una coordenada.

-Por supuesto, esas cosas se empaquetaban allá, seguro que habrá cientos de esos reproductores- exclama Rick.

-Y cintas, según los reportes de inventario de Aperture Science, también se encontraban en almacenamiento 10,457 unidades de cintas para reproductores de cintas Aperture- en ese instante, Wheatley le perdono a la esfera de hechos cualquier comentario insultante.

-¿Exactamente dónde? ¿Pue… puedes darme las coordenadas?- un sonido de procesamiento salía de la esfera de hechos y luego Wheatley sintió la llegada de datos a su cabeza.

-¿No estás pensando ir a Old Aperture? Eso es casi suicida, ese sitio se está cayendo a pedazos- Wheatley no escucha nada de lo que Rick le dice, está revisando la información que la esfera de hechos le envió.

-¡¿Estas escuchándome Chico?!- exclama Rick para llamar la atención del ojiazul.

-¿Qué?- responde Wheatley.

-Es suicida chico, ¿en serio vale la pena?- eso ultimo puso a pensar al ojiazul.

"¿Vale la pena?" cada vez que él hace algo mal, sin importar que él no lo hubiera hacho deliberadamente, ella lo castigaba, lo insultaba y lastimaba "Así es ella, es su forma de ser" se repite a sí mismo y decide responder con lo único que se le ocurre.

-No lo sé- el ojiazul baja la cabeza y mira a su torreta/cubo a quien apodo Rubik, la pequeña cosa le mira con sus ojos rojos, con amabilidad el ojiazul acaricia las cabezas de torreta que tiene Rubik antes de comenzar a marcharse.

-Estás loco chico, pero… suerte- Rick mira como el ojiazul se marcha por uno de los pasillos antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

[Fin del Flashback]

/Old Aperture/

Allí estaba, el enorme hueco en el suelo, no se veía nada, pero las coordenadas decían que estaban allí, su oportunidad de redención. El ojiazul comenzó a descender, pero apenas dos segundos después el metal cedió y lo dejo caer. Esto iba a doler, y el ojiazul lo savia.

/Aperture Science/

GLaDOS rearmaba la grabadora, era fácil, maquinaria poco compleja, un juego de niños, pero la cinta era otra cosa, muy vieja, muy delicada, arruinada. La reina de Aperture suspiro mientras hacía a un lado la reparada grabadora.

No era culpa de Wheatley y ella lo savia, pero se desquito con él, no tenía por qué ser tan torpe y descuidado. Los ojos ámbar de GLaDOS analizaron toda la habitación, ha cambiado mucho desde que tiene su nuevo cuerpo.

Una cama lo suficientemente grande para ella y…, GLaDOS sacude esas ideas de su cabeza, debía estar enfadada con él, siguió con su análisis, un sofá blanco de terciopelo hipo alergénico, libreros de un tono negro liquido con libros apilados, uno de ellos en particular le llamo la atencion "Nicolás Maquiavelo" ni siquiera estaba bien puesto en su sitio, estaba al revés, ese tonto solo fingía lee…

La androide de cabello plateado rechino los dientes, la imagen de aquel Torpe de ojos azules sonriéndole mientras intentaba fingir que leía ese libro le venía a la cabeza, decidió seguir. Mesas plateadas y un rectángulo blanco que sobresalía del suelo haciendo de mesa que sostenía más libros y archivos.

GLaDOS termino su análisis y reclino su silla, su brazo colgaba con un ritmo de péndulo, asía adelante y hacia tras, el otro sobre su barriga. La ojiambar cierra sus ojos y busca en su mente un recuerdo placentero, "Pruebas" pruebas exitosas, todas ellas, pero no solo las exitosas, los fallos eran sus favoritas, se aprende más de un error que de un acierto. Y como si se tratara de estática o de un video editado, la imagen se cambió, era ella sentada en el regazo de Wheatley mirando los monitores viendo a ATLAS Y P-body

-Eso es nuevo, nunca vi que fallaran en menos de 15 segundos- exclama la GLaDOS de la grabación.

-Tal vez les estas exigiendo mucho, algo más simple les ayudaría a empezar, tal vez… ¿menos campos de emancipación y torretas? – El ojiazul rasca su barbilla intentando verse más inteligente.

-Eso es ridículo- expresa tanto GLaDOS como la de la grabación, un reflejo por ver ese momento, recuerda bien lo que sucede en él.

-¿Vamos? Mi última idea sobre el Gel repulsor te gusto- asegura el ojiazul mientras atrapa en sus brazos a una GLaDOS algo alterada.

-Mmm…- La ojiambar mira sobre su hombro para ver la mirada de súplica del ojiazul -De acuerdo- GLaDOS cede de mala gana, pero se contenta cuando el ojiazul besa su mejilla.

El "recuerdo" se detiene y GLaDOS abre sus ojos, en su silla piensa un poco, "¿Fui muy dura con él?" es lo primero que le llega a su procesador, pero lo rechaza, el necesitaba una reprimenda dice la Reina de ojos ámbar para sí misma.

Un sonido lejano comienza a llegar a ella, es familiar, la ojiambar intenta ignorarlo, pero cada vez es más fuerte, pronto las palabras también llegan a ella, son conocidas, aún está muy lejos pero entonces todo suena tan alto que es imposible ignorarlas o no reconocerlas.

Esa vieja y familiar canción que ha escuchado tantas veces (/watch?v=BErhjKI33xE) GLaDOS se gira solo para ver con horror al ojiazul con la ropa rasgada y casi en el suelo, en sus manos lleva un reproductor que reproduce aquella vieja canción.

-Por la Ciencia- exclama la ojiambar antes de acercarse al lastimado Wheatley que se arrodilla en el suelo debido al dolor -¿Qué te paso?- GLaDOS sostiene en sus manos el rostro de Wheatley para mantenerlo fijo en ella.

-Yo… yo los encon… los encontré- una sonrisa surco el lastimado rostro de Wheatley mientras tomaba una de las manos de GLaDOS para entregarle el viejo reproductor que detuvo su música.

-¿Dónde?- exclama la mujer de cabello plateado mientras deja el reproductor a un lado.

-Old Aperture- Wheatley comienza a sentir la pesadez en sus parpados, su cuerpo intenta inducir un apagado de emergencia, demasiado daños para un cuerpo tan complejo. Un ojo dañado, es como ver por un lente roto, una pierna fracturada, cortes en su espalda y puede que un pulmón perforado.

-Eres un idiota- esas palabras detuvieron el proceso, fue como si ella lo apuñalara, él quería su aprobación y ella responde así.

-Yo solo queri…- Wheatley siente esa cálida sensación en sus labios, esa sensación cuando GLaDOS le recompensa con un beso, pero esta vez no se lo merecía, aun así no se queja.

-Eres un idiota- repitió GLaDOS separando sus labios de los de Wheatley -¿Estabas dispuesto a morir por un viejo aparato de música?- pregunto GLaDOS volviendo a centrar la mirada de Wheatley en ella.

-No- Wheatley acerco a GLaDOS tomándola por la cintura para poder besarla de nuevo, un largo y cálido beso que la ojiambar no rechazo -Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti- exclamo el ojiazul rompiendo el beso y por fin quedando inconsciente.

GLaDOS acariciaba la cabellera desarreglada y llena de ramas del ojiazul mientras se quedaba allí arrodillada en el suelo y con el cuerpo del rubio recostado en sus piernas. El sistema de auto reparación en el pronto terminaría de curarle, solo era cuestión de esperar.

La ojiambar reproduce la cinta de nuevo mientras con una mano sigue masajeando la cabeza del ojiazul, su sistema de auto mantenimiento pronto terminara, pero las heridas menos criticas tardaran, es cuestión de prioridades. Heridas letales primero.

Espero les haya gsutado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y recuerden comentar.


	10. Un Resultado Curioso

_Portal y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de VALVE, esta obra es solo con ánimos de entretenimiento y sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

**—Un resultado curioso—**

_**/Aperture Science| Habitación de GLaDOS/**_

Ella lleva 25 minutos con el mismo sermón, "Fuiste torpe, imprudente, irracional" son palabras que siempre se repiten. Pero aun así, a pesar de los insultos que la ojiambar le propina, Wheatley no pierde la sonrisa que sus labios dibujan.

-Deja de sonreír imprudente saco de circuitos- exclama GLaDOS al ver que Whatley parece todo menos arrepentido.

-Lo siento- la sonrisa del ojiazul no desaparece y GLaDOS se enfurece más, sin decir otra cosa se sienta en su silla de oficina y cruza los brazos como si estuviera en una rabieta.

Wheatley se acomoda mejor, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama. Puede ver que GLaDOS está molesta, pero también se nota su angustia

-No estés enfadada, yo solo pensé que…-

-Pensaste mal- interrumpe GLaDOS intentando ver a Wheatley con la mayor rabia posible.

Wheatley intenta levantarse para poder acercarse a la enfadada androide, pero un dolor punzante invade su torso obligándolo a recuperar su posición recostada en la cabecera y a soltar un fuerte quejido. GLaDOS mira con el rabillo del ojo aquello y a regañadientes se acerca para asistir al ojiazul y acomodarlo en la cama.

-No seas un idiota, aun no estás bien- sermonea la ojiambar mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-¿Para qué preocuparme? Tu estas aquí para cuidarme- responde el ojiazul sin poder evitar reír un poco.

-Eres un tope y un inepto- GLaDOS dice sin ocultar una sonrisa y plantando un beso en la frente de Wheatley.

-Pero soy tu torpe y de nadie mas- Wheatley atrapa la mano de GLaDOS con la suya -¿Qué te parece si hoy nos quedamos aquí y no hacemos nada? Solos tú y yo-

-Tengo trabajo, puede que luego- Wheatley suspira mientras GLaDOS se libera y se marcha.

_**/Aperture Science| Área de investigación con Gel/**_

El día continua y GLaDOS aún no termina, se auto asigna tarea tras tarea, sin dejarse tiempo de nada. Pero eso no evita que su mente no traiga en pequeños lapsos la propuesta del ojiazul. Pero GLaDOS la descarta casi tan rápido como llega a su cabeza.

Termina de ajustar las medidas de presión en los tubos de gel repulsor y se da un momento para monitorear a Wheatley, con solo pensarlo un monitor desciende del techo y en él se muestra al ojiazul en cama, mirando al techo, jugueteando con un lápiz en sus manos.

"Parece un niño humano sin nada que hacer" piensa GLaDOS, en la pantalla se muestra como el entretenimiento del ojiazul se vuelve en su contra, pues el lápiz sale sin control de sus manos y golpea su ojo izquierdo.

-¡MALDITO LAPIZ!- Exclama el ojiazul cubriendo su lastimado ojo y tomando el lápiz para luego arrojarlo lejos.

GLaDOS ríe por lo bajo con esa escena, cubriendo su boca pese a no haber nadie más que la escuche. Una nueva idea pasa por el procesador de la ojiambar "Tal vez su propuesta no es tan mala, sería un experimento. Si eso, sería solo un experimento"

_**/Aperture Science| Habitación de GLaDOS/**_

Wheatley rueda en la cama intentando que el aburrimiento desaparezca. La puesta se abre repentinamente y GLaDOS entra y se dirige hasta donde yace el lápiz que Wheatley uso como entretenimiento hace poco.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunta Wheatley, pero GLaDOS no le responde. Solo deja el lápiz en el escritorio con ordenadores que ella usa para revisar las funciones en Aperture. Luego teclea algunas cosas que Wheatley no logra ver y se acerca a él.

-Hazme espacio- ordena y Wheatley con cuidado se mueve para dejar que GLaDOS se recueste, una pantalla desciende del techo, es grande, de al menos 50 pulgadas.

-¿Qué sucede, en serio quiero saber?- vuele a preguntar el ojiazul.

-Querías que pasáramos el día aquí, solos tú y yo. Bien eso aremos, pero debo ver algunas grabaciones de pruebas, pero si es mucha molestia puedo ir a o…- GLaDOS se detiene cuando siente la mano del ojiazul en su cintura y este la acerca a el.

-No es ningún problema cariño- responde sonriente el ojiazul, GLaDOS recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo y con pensarlo la pantalla comienza a reproducir una de las pruebas de P-BODY Y ATLAS.

Con forme pasa cada video, GLaDOS termina desconectando el cable de información de su nuca para poder estar más cómoda y utiliza un control remoto para manipular los videos.

-¿Cariño?- exclama Wheatley mirando la pantalla, GLaDOS alza un poco la mirada al escuchar al ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-

-No tienes… no sé, alguna película o algo. No me malinterpretes cariño, es muy entretenido ver estas pruebas contigo, pero…- Wheatley se queda callado incapaz de saber cómo continuar la frase.

-Supongo que debe haber algunas en los archivos de los científicos ¿Quieres ver una?- GLaDOS ya savia la respuesta que daría el ojiazul, pero quiso darle una sensación de elección.

-Claro que si…- baja la voz al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que se expresó -…es decir, si tú quieres también-

GLaDOS rueda los ojos y vuelve a conectar el cable de información a su nuca, no pasan ni 10 segundos para que revise cada una de las computadoras de Aperture y cada carpeta oculta que tengan. Descarta la pornografía y los materiales indecentes, por ahora. Elimina los videos basura y virales, incluyendo fotografías y películas de viajes familiares de los científicos y selecciona de entre el resto algunas.

-Listo- GLaDOS se desconecta de las instalaciones y en la pantalla frente a ellos aparece un listado de 12 películas.

-Valla eso fue rápido cariño- exclama el ojiazul bastante impresionado por el poco tiempo que tardo GLaDOS.

-No fue difícil, es como si nadie les hubiera dicho a esos científicos que 1-2-3-3-4-5 no es una contraseña- GLaDOS sonríe por la estupidez humana -

-Ahora la cuestión es que veremos- Wheatley utiliza el control remoto para mirar la lista de GLaDOS no se sorprende al ver que de las 12 películas, 9 son documentales, 2 manuales en video de cómputo y la única que queda es una película de terror llamada "SAW" -Bueno, supongo que será algo de terror- exclama Wheatley con algo de nervios, no es la persona más valiente de todas. Pero si algo recuerda de los videos humanos que Doug le mostraba era que las mujeres siempre tendían a abrazar lo primero que estuviera cerca en una película de terror.

**[40 minutos después]**

De la habitación sale un grito de terror, P-BODY y ATLAS ya han dejado de responder a esos gritos después de la primera media hora de ellos. Dentro de la habitación Wheatley oculta su rostro en el pecho de GLaDOS incapaz de continuar viendo la película.

-Has que se detenga- suplica el asustado ojiazul. GLaDOS solo acaricia la nuca del ojiazul mientras continua observando con bastante interés la película.

Cuando la película al fin concluye el ojiazul se cubre hasta la barbilla con la frazada blanca de la cama, sus ojos fijos en el techo y su cuerpo invadido por una parálisis inducida por el miedo. GLaDOS intenta levantarse para revisar si tiene algo pendiente, pero su mano es atrapada por la de Wheatley.

-Ya hicimos lo que querías, debo trabajar- Exclama GLaDOS intentando zafar su muñeca, pero el agarre del ojiazul es fuerte.

-No te vallas, no aun, solo… solo hasta que me duerma ¿por favor?- el tono de Wheatley es suplicante, infantil y temeroso, y GLaDOS no intenta si quiera ocultar su sonrisa.

-Eres un enorme bebe, estas asustado por una simple película- aun con esas palabras poco amigables, la ojiambar no se marcha y regresa a la cama, recostándose junto al temeroso ojiazul.

-Fue... no quiero ni recordarlo- exclama el ojiazul alejando aquellas escenas de su mente, GLaDOS se acerca más y frota la cabeza del asustado Wheatley.

-¿Así está mejor?- pregunta GLaDOS, Wheatley debía un poco la mirada.

-Algo- responde el ojiazul, GLaDOS rueda los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho ser recuesta de tal modo que su cabeza este en el pecho de Wheatley.

-¿Y ahora?- otra pregunta de la que ya sabe la respuesta.

-Mejor cariño- responde Wheatley justo como GLaDOS pensó que lo aria. Wheatley rodea con su brazo a la ojiambar y la acerca más para poder besar su frente.

Cuando el ojiazul se queda dormido, GLaDOS no se sorprende de lo rápido que sucede, el procesador de Wheatley aun esta algo dañado, y se sobrecalienta mucho, en un mejor estado podría prescindir del sueño como ella. Pero si para GLaDOS es así, "¿Por qué no se ha marchado?" esa es la cuestión que se ha puesto a meditar.

"Él ya está dormido, no se dará cuenta si nos marcamos" se dice a sí misma, pero no logra obligarse a levantarse de la cama. "Así que este es el resultado de mi experimento, es… curioso"

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza jejeje. Pero bueno, La Universidad, GTA V y muchas otras cosas ^_^**


End file.
